Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi
by Smartyul
Summary: Waking up in a foreign world might seem bad. But add in that you wake up in the Naruto universe and you have the powers of The Gamer? Now we're talking. I want to find out more about this world and help unite the people. Because after all, my name is Subaru, the Uniting of People. OP Godlike Reincarnated Gamer OC, OC x Fuu Gamer/Naruto Crossover. Inspired by other stories.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Subaru – Gamer and Shinobi**

**I've always loved these stories so, even though I am a bit late to the party, I'll give one a shot. If the story has any similarities to any other fan-fiction, it is purely a coincidence as the genre of the story and the story we started off with are the same. I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Remember to Read and Review.**

**A New Beginning**

* * *

I stood up, my body shaking as it tried to stand. Where... Where was I? I looked around, taking in the sights. To my left, there was darkness sporadically moving about, almost like it was alive. To my right, there was the same thing, only light instead of dark. At my feet, the two forces were peaceful, occasionally sending bursts of white or black into the other side. The two beings, as it seemed, were almost working in harmony.

A 'ping' sounded, almost like one that you'd find in a video-game. I looked to my front, only to close my eyes as the light and the dark shot up and swirled into a ying-yang. Once I opened my eyes, there was a screen, again, like a video-game.

**Input Name:**

**Input Mode: 'Story Mode' | 'Free Play Mode' | 'Hard Mode'**

**Input Stat Points: (20 Remaining)**

**Strength: - 0 +**

**Vitality: - 0 +**

**Dexterity: - 0 +**

**Intelligence: - 0 +**

**Luck: - 0 +**

**Input Affinity: 'Fire' | 'Water' | 'Earth' | 'Lightning' | 'Wind'**

I selected 'Story Mode' as I didn't really know what was happening. I stared at the screen for a few moments and decided to input my 'skill points' in before my name. I could think of a name while I did the skills. Anyway, first of all, what did the skills do? Sure, they were obvious, but how did they effect other things like health and maybe mana or whatever this game uses. Another 'ping' sound chimed.

**[For thinking hard, have +1 Intelligence. Note: This will be added once you are transported to the world. To find out more, say 'Menu']**

I once again stared at the pop-up in front of me. It really was a game. I said 'Menu' to see if what would happen. Another screen popped up.

**Welcome, Player, to The Gamer. This power emulates the world around you as a game, allowing you to have special powers, level up and increase certain skills. By saying 'Menu' you have gained access to your status screen. Here, you can see your base stats, the amount of chakra and health you have, as well as your titles, the amount of money you have and your skill ans stat points.**

**Skill points can be used to improve skills without training them, while stat points can be used to increase you base stats which in turn increase health, chakra levels, chakra control, damage and other variables.**

**Strength increases your damage among other things, along with your health and chakra regeneration. Vitality increases your health points as well as health and chakra regeneration. Dexterity increases your speed and you reaction time. Intelligence increases your reaction time, also, and your planning aid. That is to say that your planning will be improved above your normal level as you may have been good at planning in your previous life. Luck is the most ambiguous of the stats, increasing your chance of having good events, good choices and loot. Your affinity is what chakra you use easiest, more can be unlocked later.**

Chakra? Isn't that from Naruto? Well at least I know where I'll be going. After reading through it again, I decided to go put 8 points into Intelligence, 4 into Strength, 4 into Vitality, 2 into Dexterity and 2 into Luck. Going off of old game tactics, it's best if I focus on Intelligence at the start, grind Strength and Vitality with any skill points I earn early on, then Dexterity and after each are adequate, Luck. After that, I'd choose what to do from then on.

**[For placing points logically, you earned +1 INT]**

Hmm... If this keeps going on, I'll be the smartest guy on the planet. A thought occurred to me, what did I mean by old game tactics? Who was I before. Either way, it seems like I only remember parts of my old world that don't pertain around me. Though, going off of the fact that I've watched anime and know game tactics, I'd say I liked that sort of stuff.

**[For making inferences, +1 INT]**

I really was going to be the smartest guy on Earth. No. The Elemental Nations. Now I had to choose a name. I looked around me for inspiration. How about Danketsu? Never mind, it's too overused. What about Subaru. The forces beneath me were light and dark, but they were uniting at the centre and were almost living, lashing out in different ways. Yeah... That would be an alright name. Subaru, the uniting of people.

I inputted my name and like the fanboy I am (...well was), I chose wind, like Naruto had. Either way, wind could cut through just about anything. It would be epic to just put my hand out and see my enemies ripped to shreds.

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Title(s): The Gamer**

**Level: 1 (Next Level 0%)**

**HP: 40/40 (Regeneration: 10/minute)**

**CP: 45/45 (Regeneration: 15/minute)**

**CC: 20%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 4**

**VIT: 4**

**DEX: 2**

**INT: 11**

**LUC: 2**

**Points: 0**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 500**

**[Continue: Y/N]**

I pressed 'Y' and felt drowsy. I stumbled a bit before I fell on the floor, unmoving.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I woke up in a bed and after trying to get up and failing, I let my head fall to my pillow and closed my eyes, sighing. After a few minutes of lying in peace, I sat up in my bed. 'Menu' I thought in my head.

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 6**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 1 (Next Level 0%)**

**HP: 40/40 (Regeneration: 10/minute)**

**CP: 45/45 (Regeneration: 15/minute)**

**CC: 20%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 4**

**VIT: 4**

**DEX: 2**

**INT: 11**

**LUC: 2**

**Points: 0**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 500**

It seemed that I was a kid. Well, it makes more sense since an adult can't just suddenly appear. If I remember correctly from the Naruto universe, kids start ninja academy at 8, meaning I had 4 years of doing mostly nothing. Unless... If there were any leaves around, I may be able to release my chakra and increase my control on both normal chakra and wind chakra. But not immediately, obviously. First I find out where I was and who I am, after that then I can start. That will probably take today and maybe tomorrow.

**[For thinking out a plan, +1 INT]**

I got out of bed and noticed that there was a bed opposite mine, with a door in the middle of the two bed heads. I walked over to see who the person was. I bright yellow. Blue eyes. Whiskers. I didn't even need the tag hovering over him dictating his level, title and name to know who it was. It's our favourite blonde, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though he doesn't know his surname yet. This must have been before he was kicked out of the orphanage. By the magic of game logic, he must be getting kicked out soon and he is probably around my age. Knowing the series, he is going to get kicked out on his 6th birthday probably.

I walked over to the window, wondering a few things. Why would they put me with Naruto? The only way the orphanage would do so is if they didn't hate Naruto or... They hated me too. Maybe I was his friend, or something along those lines. I reached the window and looked outside. Looking to the leaves, I saw that they were orange and some were falling, though not many. I wonder if that'll effect my control exercises.

Anyway. The leaves could only mean one of two things. One, that they can somehow emulate weather in this universe, or, most likely, two, it is about a month into Autumn. That means that it is probably October right now. Meaning that Naruto's birthday is coming up. And by game logic, that should be today.

**[For thinking through things logically, +1 INT]**

Shit. That almost definitely means I'm right. For now though, I'll try to unlock my chakra. After that, I should be easily able to replicate something like a sonar. I traced my memory to see how people unlocked their chakra in Naruto, before looking through more memories to find the Ram Seal. Realising that to make it I had to basically make two finger-guns and put my hands together, putting my left two last fingers over my right ones. After doing so, I tried to channel some chakra to my hands, which was surprisingly easy, probably because of my 'ability'. I quietly said, "Kai."

A burst of energy came out of my hands. Comparing this to my memories of people doing the seal, I found that it was an average amount of chakra. The chakra, however, dispersed almost completely before it reached the walls. Probably something to do with my control.

**[For putting two and two together, +1 INT]**

Damn, these points were racking up. If I knew it was this easy to gain points, I wouldn't have put so many points into Intelligence. Now I had to find a way to get chakra out of my body without the hand sign. I tried to get it out of my body by pushing, except without the hand sign and the words. After a few minutes of trying, a bit of chakra went out. I tried once more and was pleased to see that the same amount of chakra from before went out, though that still meant I had to work on my control. Meh, I'll work on my control when I get some leaves.

I now did it again but with more chakra and effort. The chakra went and some bounced back from the walls. The rest went on and bounced back. I felt a long hole in my sense. I looked to it and saw that there was a post there.

**[Through repeated actions, the skill 'Chakra Sense' has been created]**

**Chakra Sense (Passive): Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Chakra sense allows you to passively make a sonar out of your chakra.**

**Max Range: 20 metres**

**CP/minute: 10**

That meant that I could use it indefinitely... Or not. After a minute of playing around with it, I realised that it was nowhere near indefinite as it stopped working and I was tired.. Again, I thought back to my stats. 'Menu', I once again thought in my head.

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 6**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 1 (Next Level 78%)**

**HP: 40/40 (Regeneration: 10/minute)**

**CP: 45/45 (Regeneration: 15/minute)**

**CC: 20%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 4**

**VIT: 4**

**DEX: 2**

**INT: 14**

**LUC: 2**

**Points: 0**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 500**

It must have been due to my control. It was, in a word, crap. Since it was at 20%, it meant that I was using 5 times more chakra than necessary. So 5x more chakra * 10 chakra cost meant that I was using 50 CP per minute. 45 CP / 40 CP meant that I could only barely use it with my regeneration rate for a minute. I'd have to work on my control.

At least one good thing came out of this, I'm nearly levelled up. I wonder what I'll get when I level up. Probably some points and Ryo. The points would be useful. I would probably use them in strength and vitality at a nearly 50/50 rate, putting one or two points in dexterity depending on the amount of points I get.

I wonder if I could check all of my skills. I tested out the word, hearing the ping was growing annoying, I'll find a way to turn it off later.

**Skills:**

**The Gamer's Body (Passive): Lvl Max:**

**Allows the user to live reality as a game. Removes all effects and recovers all health and chakra after sleeping in a bed.**

**The Gamer's Mind (Passive): Lvl Max:**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological effects. **

**Chakra Sense (Passive): Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Chakra sense allows you to passively make a sonar out of your chakra.**

**Max Range: 20 metres**

**CP/minute: 10**

Now, onto the pinging. Let's see. How about the normal work for settings, 'Settings' I thought in my mind... Nothing... What about this, 'Options'.

**Tutorials when you first discover something: Y/N**

**Attention Ping: Y/N**

**Pop-Up Boxes, Speed: 5 10**

**[Save and Exit]**

I switched 'Attention Ping' to 'N' and clicked 'Save and Exit', before looking back to Naruto who seemed to be waking up now. He gave a big yawn before sitting up on his bed, "Hey Subaru."

"Hi Naruto." I replied casually, as if I had known him for a while (which if you include my childhood anime obsession, I had).

Naruto looked shocked, his jaw flying open when I said 'hi', "You... You... YOU TALKED!"

Hmm. It seems as if I barely ever, or judging by Naruto's reaction, never, talk, "Yes, and you talked too."

He passed out, in a classic anime style. On another note, my voice sounded squeakier than before... Wait. I remember my voice? It seems that that doesn't classify under personal stuff, maybe because I might have the same voice. Estimating, I probably was around 20 or so when I died, give or take a few years, since I remember Naruto came out in 2007 and if my childhood was 10 years old, since I remember accurately what happened, and I remember Weathering With You, which came out in 2019 – 2020, then I would be put at around 22, give or take a few years, like I said.

**[For making accurate estimations, +1 INT]**

Hmm... If the game is telling me that I'm right, I probably am right. I went over to Naruto and shook him awake so I could see what to do. I shook him and he woke up quickly, "Hey Naruto, do you know what day it is today?"

"Woah! You actually talked. Hokage-jiji said that you never talk. And how could I forget what today is. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, DATTEBAYO!", he exclaimed happily before looking downcast, "Hokage-jiji said he can't spend the day with me though since he has to do things today. So I don't have anyone to spend it with."

Looking at his downtrodden face, I couldn't help but feel bad. I couldn't do much but, "I could spend the day with you if you want me to."

He was silent for a few seconds, before practically jumping from his bed to mine to hug me. I returned the hug after a few moments of shock.

"So what do you want to do today Naruto?" I asked.

"I dunno. I'll probably go to see Hokage-jiji, before he has to go, to say hello. Then I might go to Ichiraku Ramen. Then I'll go to the park and play all day."

"Don't you mean 'we'." I asked.

"YEAH! I finally have someone to play with at the park." he exclaimed, before getting off of me and to his clothes to get changed.

I noticed that while his clothes weren't ripped, they obviously weren't cleaned enough and were old. After we both got changed, we headed downstairs. It seemed that the matron was already serving food so I went to get a helping for breakfast. On top of her head were the words **[Matron Nono: Lvl 46, REP: 13]**. I looked at the matron for a while trying to remember if I had seen her somewhere before in the anime, since she had such a high level.

**[Through repeated actions, the skill 'Observe' has been created]**

**Observe (Passive): Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Allows you to see certain things about people or objects. May have some information withdrawn for people with significantly higher levels than you.**

Sweet! A new skill. I thought of the word 'Observe' whilst looking at the matron.

**Name: Nono Yakushi**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 46**

**Title/Status: Former Root Nin, Matron of Konoha Orphanage**

**Level: 46 (Next Level 78%)**

**HP: 25670/25670**

**CP: 24500/24500**

**CC: 59%**

**Affinity: Earth (40%)**

**STR: 45**

**VIT: 56**

**DEX: 39**

**INT: 30**

**LUC: 10**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure, Danzo Shimura**

Hmm... This skill was useful. I could see things about people that they didn't want me to see. As I walked up to her, she prepared a plate and gave me two, "Give one to that demon boy.", she said.

Me being me, I replied, "You know calling him a demon is against the Sandaimes law and you could be killed for that, right?"

She looked shocked, more than Naruto had when I talked. Was I really that unsociable? She then regained her composure and said, "Where did you hear that, boy?"

"The quieter you become, the more are able to hear." I said, quoting Kali. Without waiting for an answer, I took the two plates of food and went back to Naruto, giving the bigger serving to him, as his previous servings were probably not enough, given his identity. We sat down to eat as Naruto talked about his Jiji, and that he would tell him he has found a new friend.

I let my mind wander, thinking of the game and Naruto. I reached a conclusion.

This game... I liked it.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**And that's the end of the first chapter, tell me what you think. I intend on having Subaru pretty OP by the end of this, seeing as he can learn anything quickly and has unfair and broken abilities. Naruto and Subaru will probably be close friends after his birthday. Here are Subaru's stats for now:**

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 6**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 1 (Next Level 96%)**

**HP: 40/40 (Regeneration: 10/minute)**

**CP: 45/45 (Regeneration: 15/minute)**

**CC: 20%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 4**

**VIT: 4**

**DEX: 2**

**INT: 15**

**LUC: 2**

**Points: 0**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 500**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthdays and Happiness

**Subaru – Gamer and Shinobi**

**Woah... I never expected so many responses to my story in just over a month. As I write this, this story has 55 favourites and 89 followers, as well as over half a thousand views. It also has 7 reviews, which I am going to answer here:**

**AceSpeedNinja:**

**Thanks for the review! It's nice to know that someone finds my story enticing. Also, in regards to your first review, I advertise the pairing in the summary for people who look for those pairings, it just makes it easier.**

**Allhailthesith and SirMaou:**

**While they do start the academy at 6 in canon, in my story I'm having them start at 8. In the anime, the first two years of the academy are standard civilian stuff, so by logic, 10 years old is when they really start their ninja training. **

**Guest:**

**Thanks! Like I said in my response to AceSpeedNinja, it's nice to have some support.**

**phelipber:**

**I feel your fustration. Tons of stories just go on hiatus due to various reasons and it is really annoying. However, with this story, as long as I get continued support or I like the idea, I'll be carrying on the story.**

**Repsaj:**

**More as requested!**

**I do not own Naruto or The Gamer. Remember to Read and Review.**

**Birthdays and Happiness**

* * *

Right now, I was playing with Naruto at the park. Honestly? I enjoyed it. I don't think I properly remembered how fun childhood is. My childhood, I think, was pretty average. I can't remember much though, due to the game and its restrictions. Naruto... More and more, I'm seeing how much he was deprived of his childhood. Every time he flashes that foxy grin at me, I wonder how anybody could look at him and think he was a demon.

Overall, due to use playing, I got a lot of things.

**[For playing for so long, +3 DEX]**

**[For pushing so hard, +2 STR]**

**[For thinking so hard, +4 INT]**

**[Through repeated actions, the skill 'Running' has been created]**

**Running (Passive): Lvl 2 (42%):**

**Run as far as you heart desires. **

**Speed = 0.75m/s * DEX**

**[Through repeated actions, the skill 'Hiding' has been created]**

**Hiding (Passive): Lvl 1 (87%):**

**Hide, hide, little birdie.**

**25% chance to be caught for every level someone has over Hiding. Note that sensing and noise can disrupt your hiding.**

**Chakra Sense (Passive): Lvl 3 (72%):**

**Chakra sense allows you to passively make a sonar out of your chakra.**

**Max Range: 20 metres**

**CP/minute: 10**

**[Congratulations! You have levelled up! Take +5 Stat Points and 500 Ryo]**

**[Congratulations! You have levelled up! Take +5 Stat Points and 500 Ryo]**

Who knew that playing in the park was help me become a better ninja? And yes, I used **Chakra Sense** to cheat. It helps me work on levelling it and it helps me win. All kids like winning. And I'm a kid... I think?

"Hey! Let's go see Hokage-jiji now. I'm sure he'd want to see you, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Ahh, how wonderful it was to be a child. Such ignorance.

As we walked to Hokage tower, my mind wandered. What would the Hokage say when he saw me? With someone like Naruto, you could never be too careful. And with me, especially. As Naruto had said, if his word would be taken as truth, which I'd say it was safe to say it was, due to his infatuation with the Hokage, the Hokage had said that I never talk. Though, by standards of the anime, that wasn't much. I'm sure that I'd heard somewhere that the Sandaime Hokage tries his best to know everyone in the village. Or was that just the ninja and the important people?

As we walked up to the tower, I realised how big it was. Seriously, the anime doesn't do it justice. It's as tall as the giant trees that the Shodai Hokage made. Ooh, **Wood Release**. I'm pretty sure that in a lot of the fan-fictions I read on The Gamer and Naruto (I know, sad right?) you can unlock things like **Wood Release**, the **Sharingan**, and I'm pretty sure in one of the ones I read, you can ascend to a god. But then again, fan-fiction logic, right?

We walked in and I realised how small I was, once again. I was about an inch or two taller than Naruto, and Naruto was a midget when he was younger (no offence Naruto). Or it could be that everything else was bigger. Yes. Help my conscious.

The secretary eyed me and Naruto, "The Hokage is too busy today. Especially for demons like the two of you." She wagged her finger at us for good measure. And for anime logic.

Hmm... I wonder... I know why they call Naruto a demon (he's a Jinchuriki), but me? Was I a Jinchuriki too? No, that can't be right. That would be a giant leap from canon.

"Hey lady, Jiji said I could talk to him, before he had to do his things, for a few minutes." Naruto borderline shouted this.

Naruto, of course, spoke before I could say anything. Meh, probably for the best. There are probably some ANBU here, the ones that are nice to Naruto. Or are they? Here, I mean? When does Naruto even get an ANBU guard unit. I don't know, to be honest. Either the gamer ability doesn't cover everything, and I can forget things in my past life, or it wasn't covered in the anime.

"No, it's alright, I can talk to them"

I looked to see the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was a bearded old man, easily past his prime. He wore a red hat, with white outlines, and the kanji for fire on a white section at the front. He easily towered over me and Naruto, but in reality he was probably no more than about 5' 7".

Naruto hopped on inside the Hokage's room, dragging me along. The Hokage eyed me, probably to see why I was here. Naruto sat on one of the seats, me sitting on his right in another seat.

"Hello Naruto and..." The Hokage started, trying to get me to talk.

"Subaru." I prompted, though I knew he already knew that.

"Subaru. I can't stay to talk for long, but I have a present for you." Naruto jumped excitedly at the word present, "But first, maybe you could introduce me to your new friend."

Naruto, if possible, got even more excited at this, "He's Subaru, Jiji! He played with me _all_ day and he sleeps in my room at the orph... orpha."

"Orphanage." I helped.

"Yeah! There. He's really nice and for some reason he talks now."

Was I really that mute? I must have been. It's like a running joke that I'm not part of. It's annoying. The Hokage turned to look at me and flashed me a smile. It reminded me of one that a grandfather would give. It's probably because I helped Naruto, who calls him Jiji.

"Well, Subaru, I thank you for playing with Naruto. He's rather lonely. Now after I give Naruto his gift, head back to the orphanage, it's getting dark." the Hokage said.

I looked out of the window to see that the sun was, indeed, setting. That meant the mob was going to start. Somehow, I feel that the orphanage wouldn't exactly let us in. I can't exactly say that I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't get the same effect.

"I think it's fine. The matron said we could stay out late today since it's Naruto's birthday. She said there was some festival or something in the town centre." I said, innocently. Well as innocent I could.

The Hokage, thankfully, realised something was off. Which good caretaker would let a child out for so long. Especially Naruto, on a day where he would be beat and crushed. Though, I didn't really have to do any thinking, the Hokage would take care of that. He narrowed his eyes. I could almost see the cogs in his brain spinning.

"Well then, why don't I have a member of ANBU look after you. You could look at the festival from atop Hokage Monument. You'll get the best view from there." the Hokage said, thoughtfully. The ANBU assigned to us was probably someone who could (more like would) protect us. Maybe Kakashi or Yugao?

Knowing that I was safe, my mischievous side took over. How far could I go with the Hokage? "Woah, your Jiji is cool, Naruto! How come he could do that?" I asked, feigning excitement. For some reason, I had no problem at all acting. I could do it, dare I say, perfectly. It was probably something to do with The Gamer.

Naruto looked as if he had won a Nobel prize. Or at least the Shinobi equivalent. "My Jiji's the Hokage, dattebayo! He controls all the ninja in Konoha!", he shouted excitedly, before getting an idea, "I know! Since you don't have a Jiji, he can be yours too!"

Three. Two. One. "What, really?" I said, holding my laughter in. I just realised that what I was saying was a far cry from my original personality. Lonely and Mute to Friends and Talkative.

He had a look on, saying he was the most important person in the world, "Yeah, dattebayo! That would make you my brother!"

Hmm. This could be good. I wouldn't have to watch Naruto live as bad as a life and I could mould him into the perfect person. Make him less dense. Make him prepared for Akatsuki when the time comes. "Woah! But who's older?"

Before Naruto could answer, the Hokage stepped in, "I don't mind you calling me Jiji, Subaru. The ANBU to take you is here, so please have fun watching the festival. But first, here's my present to you, Naruto."

From behind his back, he protruded an all too familiar wallet. Naruto's precious Gama-Chan, "The Toad clan is one of the most prestigious summoning clans in Konohagakure. This is a wallet, Gama-Chan."

The old geezers taking Jiraiya's present and saying that he got it?

"And I have one more thing for you."

So no, he was giving two presents.

"I know it isn't much, but you were talking about how annoying it must be for ninja to get dust in their eyes while they're running, so I got you this."

He then gave Naruto both Gama-Chan and a set of goggles. Woah. I guess Naruto really loves his Jiji. He kept both on him in perfect condition for years. Naruto looked on the verge of crying, before hugging the Sandaime, "Thanks, Jiji. Now come, Subaru, let's go. First one there wins the race."

The Sandaime once again cut in, "What about a different way of getting there. Instantly?"

While he was obviously not wanting me and Naruto to go in the streets where we could be caught up in the mob, the voice he put on made him sound _so_ amazing.

"Woah! Cool, Jiji!", I said. It was weird calling a person in power 'Jiji'. I'd be more used to calling him 'Hokage-Sama'. But I wasn't going to waste this chance. As I remember, the **Body Flicker Technique** requires only one hand seal (the Tiger hand seal), and is a D-Rank jutsu. The Tiger hand seal itself was just like the Ram hand seal, but instead of having your left two fingers on top of your right two, they weave in an out, almost like a rib cage.

The ANBU walked up to us and I could see the classic silver hair that Kakashi had, "Get ready and grab on to me."

As soon as we grabbed on, he made the hand seal and we disappeared in a puff of smoke. Only once we landed (I think) was I able to find my bearings. The feeling reminded me of Apparition, something from Harry Potter, not that I had experienced it. Unlike what you generally see, it wasn't teleportation, it was more super speed, so you could see everything, which in itself, makes sense.

When I looked around, I saw we were on top of the Hokage Monument. I see why Naruto came here a lot, it had an epic view. We could oversee the entire village from here. Seeing mine and Naruto's awe struck faces, Kakashi (or as he was in ANBU, Inu), titled his head, as if signifying a smile (he was wearing a mask so I couldn't really tell). I smiled back, before looking at the celebration bellow. The mob of people even had pitchforks and flames and I could see them going to the park, probably looking for Naruto.

I turned to the ANBU, "Who are you, Mister ANBU?", I asked.

He seemed amused by my question, "I can't tell you my name, but in ANBU, I'm called Inu, or Dog."

"Hmm..." I said, as if taking in the information, though I already knew, "Do you guard Naruto regularly?"

"Yes, how did you know." he asked in return.

I thought of something quick, so as to not alert him that I know his entire life story and almost everything about him, "Well Jiji will want Naruto to stay safe, wouldn't he?"

"Yes.", he said, "I guess he would."

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

When I woke up, I was in a room, sleeping with Naruto in a bed opposite mine. At first, I thought it was the orphanage, but then I realised we were somewhere else. I didn't remember going to sleep. Though, that is useful to know. That while I don't get tired, I still need sleep. If I was trying, I could have probably stopped it.

Looking around, I realised I was in an apartment similar to the one Naruto gets when he is older, though it looks to be bigger. Hmm... By befriending Naruto, do I now live with him? If yes, it would mean that the orphanage also kicked me out. Why? Was it because I was friends with him? Was it because I was creepy when I didn't talk? Was it because I threatened the matron?

**[For trying to make deductions, +1 INT]**

'Menu', I thought.

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 6**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 3 (Next Level 2%)**

**HP: 90/90 (Regeneration: 15/minute)**

**CP: 100/100 (Regeneration: 20/minute)**

**CC: 20%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 6**

**VIT: 4**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 20**

**LUC: 2**

**Points: 10**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 500**

It seemed that as my level had went up, my Chakra levels and my health had also increased. I placed 2 of my stat points into vitality, 3 in luck and the other 5 in dexterity.

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 6**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 3 (Next Level 2%)**

**HP: 135/135 (Regeneration: 15/minute)**

**CP: 120/120 (Regeneration: 20/minute)**

**CC: 20%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 6**

**VIT: 6**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 20**

**LUC: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 1500**

While originally, I wasn't going to put any into luck, I decided that even the worst shinobi could beat anyone if they were lucky. I'm probably not going to put many points into my intelligence. Already, I had gained so many. I'm probably going to be a genius when I'm older. What do my stats actually mean though? Sure, they're all obvious, but how do they compare to Genins, Chunins, Jonins and Sannins? Luck is something that probably can't be gained, due to it being ambiguous. But the rest of them probably could be gained.

I looked over to see Naruto waking up. What time was it? Is there a command for seeing the time? 'Time' I thought. Nothing happened, so I tried something else. 'Clock'? No. What else could it be? There weren't many things that you could call time. 'Show Time'. A screen popped up.

**[The time is 08:25:36]**

**[For discovering new things, +1 INT]**

**[To change commands for anything, say 'Change' + Normal Command + 'To' + New Command]**

Well that was an easy intelligence point. The time was ticking and changing each second. I walked over to the windows, which in between mine and Naruto's beds, which was slightly different than canon, and opened the curtains, letting the glorious sunlight in. As I remember, me and Naruto were up most of the night, probably till about midnight, which for two 6 year old boys was too late. I remember the fireworks at the end of the night.

Now, for the **Body Flicker Technique**. I knew the seals. I knew how it worked. I knew how it felt. Now to try it. I brought up my right hand in the half-tiger seal and channelled chakra through it. At first, I thought nothing happened, but then, I realised I was vibrating. From the anime, I remember that while the **Body Flicker **Technique was basically super speed, to people looking, it was more or less teleportation. I took a step forward and felt nothing. I ran to the other side of the room and found that it was much faster. The vibrating and the speed reminded me of how the Flash's powers work.

I stopped channelling chakra and felt exhausted. I probably used a lot of chakra, which wasn't good for a person just yet.

**[Through discovery, a new skill has been found, 'Body Flicker Technique']**

**Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin): Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Allows the user to use super speed, often confused with teleportation.**

**CP/Km: 1000**

1000 chakra points per kilometre? That's 1 CP per meter! That's amazing. I could do that so many times! Wait, never mind. My chakra control is still bad. It would take me 5 CP per metre. But still, I could use that so many times.

I wonder why it's so easy for me to learn ninjutsu? It was probably The Gamer ability. I'm loving this ability more and more. And why weren't there any leaves when I went. Whenever I saw it in the anime, their was a swirl of leaves. No, not just leaves. Different villages had different left over effects. Though, the **Lightning Shunshin** looks the best. Maybe that depended on what the user wanted. It might just be nature transformation being used to create a small scale lightning bolt, or leave behind leaves. But where do the leaves come from? Do the leaves just come from the surrounding area? You know what? I don't really care. I'll become a ninjutsu master when I'm older. I'm still 6.

**[For making a good, logical, decision, +1 INT]**

Bahh. The game is against me.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**And that is the end of the second chapter. The next chapter will be about quicker than this one and will be about the first days in the academy, and then a few other things. Before someone complains about Subaru being too OP for a 6 year old, remember that this is an OP character story. Here are Subaru's current stats:**

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 6**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 3 (Next Level 43%)**

**HP: 135/135 (Regeneration: 15/minute)**

**CP: 120/120 (Regeneration: 20/minute)**

**CC: 20%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 6**

**VIT: 6**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 22**

**LUC: 5**

**Points: 0**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 1500**


	3. Chapter 3: Academy Brothers and Perks

**Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi**

**Here is the next chapter. Once again, I've got amazing support from the people adding this story to their favourites and follows, as well as reviewing it. Currently, there are 88 favourites, 134 follows and 16 reviews. Speaking of reviews, here they are:**

**phelipber, Westrannor and MysteriousP4R4D0X:**

**Thanks, I try to make these chapters good. The support from the reviews really helps motivate me to write, since I know that some people like the story. Here is the next update!**

**RamDLC28, OGFrosty, R1VN and Mementox:**

**Like you've all said, I, too, dislike the party system since it normally ruins the story. While I can appreciate why some authors may implement it, I don't like them and won't be adding it to my story unless there is an overwhelming want for them, which I don't think there is.**

**Guest:**

**I agree with you, Subaru won't be _that_ OP. Sure he'll be OP, but he's already 6 in the last chapter and he's nowhere near a match for even Genin. Sure, he'll get exponentially stronger, but I don't plan on having him S-Rank (Kage level) until he's just left the academy. That may seem too OP or a Gary/Mary Sue, but if you think about it, Itachi was 13 when he massacred his clan in my story (technically due to something Orochimaru said when he was 21, he was 11 when he massacred his clan, but that doesn't make sense since he was ANBU captain at 13, so I am having it at 13), and he was labelled as S-Rank then. I am having Subaru reach S-Rank a year earlier, and he would probably be further than the lower S-Rank that Itachi was at 13 since he is going to be smart.**

**Artekha:**

**Here's more!**

**If there are any parts of the story that you think I should change, review or PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, why would I?**

* * *

**Academy Brothers**

It had been just under 2 years since I landed in this world and started living with Naruto. At first it had been hard getting kicked out of tons of shops and being overcharged. I started to see why Naruto was so addicted to ramen, outside of his Uzumaki genes – it was all he could afford. The Ichiraku Ramen stand was one of the only shops we could go to that wouldn't overcharge us. One of the only others was Yakiniku Q, which we ate at some of the time. We started to get our groceries at one of the supermarkets after Hokage-jiji had threatened to shut them down for not serving us.

Naruto hadn't changed much. He was still the small bundle of sunshine that he was when first saw him (in this world, not in the anime). However, he didn't just eat ramen, making him taller than he was in the anime, his manners were a lot better, unless he was eating ramen, and he didn't wear that 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit, and instead wore something similar to what he wore in Shippuden with the exception of his trousers, which were black. I even got the Uzumaki swirl that he had.

Right now, the two of us were walking to the Hokage Tower, which even after seeing it many times was still giant and amazing to look at.

Over the near 2 years that we had lived together, I had had a massive increase in my stats.

**[Due to various activities, you get 134 STR, 124 VIT, 132 DEX, 228 INT and 34 LUC]**

**[Congratulations! You have levelled up! Take +5 stat points and 500 Ryo] x11**

**[Due to reaching 5 levels, take +1 perk point]x2**

**[For your birthday, take +1 perk point and 1000 Ryo]**

Turns out my birthday was September 11th. I had managed to find a way to clean up all of my notifications, if I look back on them, using 'Change', the notification, then how I would like it to be set out. I did this for most of my things, including my skills. Speaking of which, I had gained a few of them and had levelled them up a lot too.

**Observe: Lvl 24 (32%)**

**Chakra Sense: Lvl 32 (23%)**

**Running: Lvl 29 (67%)**

**Hiding: Lvl 30 (3%)**

**Shunshin: Lvl 11 (42%)**

The **Observe **skill now could tell me about objects too and tell me about things in greater detail. My **Chakra Sense** skill has improved when I got to level 20. It now sensed everything, not just objects, but chakra signatures too. I kept it constantly active, since I could now and since there is virtually no chakra cost to me, it makes me a sensor. With my **Shunshin**, I found out that the thing that was left behind (leaves, lightning, fire, etc.) was either a Genjutsu (Illusion) or elemental manipulation, though I haven't tried either, since I didn't know how Genjutsu worked and would rather have it taught to me or learn it.

When I found out that I could change how my skills were set out, I decided to get rid of all of the passive/active things since they don't really matter. Now, to see a skill, I go into the list and select the one I want to view, which would give me a more in depth view of the skill, which made the screen so much clearer and easier to use. For example: 'Skill: Shunshin'.

**Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin): Lvl 11 (42%):**

**Allows the user to use super speed; is usually confused with teleportation.**

**CP/Km: 90**

I had gotten the chakra cost so low, even without my chakra control. With the chakra control, I managed to max out the **Leaf Exercise**, the **Tree Walking** exercise and I'd started on the **Water Walking** one too.

**Leaf Exercise: Lvl MAX**

**Tree Walking: Lvl MAX**

**Water Walking: Lvl 3 (42%)**

The control exercises maxed out at level 20 and gave you 1% of control for every level, meaning I gained 43% more control of my full chakra, bringing it up to **63%** which was good for now. I hadn't touched the wind exercise yet. I intend to do that when I get the **Kage Bunshin**, or shadow clone. While I knew the seal for the **Kage Bunshin**, I didn't know how much chakra it took. While I would take a look at Naruto's chakra levels (which were about 3 times of my own), I didn't know if he had Uzumaki chakra levels yet. What if they only appeared as he grew up? Anyway, here are my stats.

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 11 (Next Level 98%)**

**HP: 74960/74960 (Regeneration: 2450/minute)**

**CP: 70060/70060 (Regeneration: 1400/minute)**

**CC: 63%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 140**

**VIT: 130**

**DEX: 142**

**INT: 250**

**LUC: 39**

**Points: 35**

**Perk Points: 3***

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 6950**

I decided to put 10 points into VIT, 8 points into DEX, and the rest into LUC. While originally I wasn't going to focus too much on luck, a lucky shinobi would easily be able to take on any other shinobi, and the fact that the other ones are so easy to grind when I have the chance are good too. The only way to get points in LUC, is to get lucky. This, of course, means that eventually you'll be stuck in a loop of getting more lucky exponentially.

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 11 (Next Level 98%)**

**HP: 80730/80730 (Regeneration: 2650/minute)**

**CP: 72655/72655 (Regeneration: 1450/minute)**

**CC: 63%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 140**

**VIT: 140**

**DEX: 150**

**INT: 250**

**LUC: 56**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 3***

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 4975**

With the perk points, from what I remember from some fan-fictions I read (sad), they gave you special things, like the **Mangekyo Sharingan** and some other things. I decided that I was going to see what they do when I start the academy, as a gift to myself of sorts. Due to this, I haven't looked at the perk point screen which I assume you open by saying perk.

We arrived at the Hokage Tower and walked to the lady at the desk who was different from the one I saw 2 years ago. About half a year ago, she was replaced with this nicer lady who smiled at me and Naruto, "The Hokage will see you.".

"Hey Subaru-Nii, why do you think Jiji wants to see us?", Naruto asked as he walked to the door.

After the night where we started to live together, we decided that _I _would be the older brother since I was more responsible. That really helped my ego.

"Probably something to do with the academy, Ototo.", I replied as we stepped into the boundaries of the room.

In the room, there were 4 ANBU (told to me by my sensor ability) and the Hokage, though of course we couldn't actually see the ANBU. The Hokage was sat at his desk, with a small stack of paperwork at the side of the desk and several mountains of paperwork taller than Jiji stacked around the room. Seriously, without shadow clones, how does the Hokage get through all of this work? There was also a computer opposite the small stack of paperwork on the desk.

When Jiji saw us, he looked up from his paperwork and smiled at us, "Hello Naruto-Kun, Subaru-Kun, how are you today?"

"Good/Fine.", we both replied in a short manner, before sitting down at two chairs that were on our side of the desk.

"Now, since you're here, we can start.", the Sandaime said, "First of all, you are both going to be studying under Iruka Umino in room 211 at the academy. You know where the academy is, right?"

We both nodded our head with Naruto saying, "It's two streets down from the ramen stand on the far end."

The Hokage chuckled at how Naruto remembered where the academy was.

"You will start on this coming Monday. The academy lasts from 9 till 3.", the Hokage continued, "Now, Subaru-Kun. As you do not have a clan name, you have the choice of what it will be. Would you like your name to be Subaru no Konoha or would you like it to be Subaru Uzumaki, like Naruto-Kun."

**Subaru Uzumaki: +500 Rep with all Uzumakis. 5x Experience in Fuinjutsu. Allows use of Adamantine Sealing Chains. Potent Chakra (x10 Chakra). Extreme Healing Rate (x10 Health)**

**Subaru no Konoha: +1000 Rep with all members of Konohagakure. -1000 Rep with all members of Iwagakure. Affinity to Fire. **

**[Confirm]**

Well that's new. I looked at the Hokage and Naruto, who both seemed to be frozen. Out of the window, the cloud were unmoving and there was a bird in mid-flight stopped. Even without those signs, it was obvious that time was frozen. The atmosphere felt different, if that made sense. It was colder.

**[Welcome, Gamer. To find out more, please use the command 'Reputation']**

I did as the game said and a new screen popped up.

**Reputation is how people react, talk and think about you. This could influence business deals, relationships and whether or not someone attacks you. Relationships work in points and can be earned or lost through missions, actions, time and, in this case, names. Here is how Reputation Points (Rep Points) work:**

**Exalted: 10,000 and above**

**Honoured: 5,000 to 10,000**

**Liked: 1,000 to 5,000  
****Neutral: -1,000 to 1,000  
****Disliked: -1,000 to -5,000  
****Hostile: -5,000 to -10,000  
****Hated: -10,000 and below**

**Here are your current Rep Points:  
**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: 12,000  
****Hiruzen Sarutobi: 9,500  
****Ichiraku Family: 7,000  
****Other: 0  
****General Konoha: -4,000  
****Nono Yakushi: -6,000**

**More people will gain opinions of you once you are more well known.**

Well that made sense. Nono Yakushi was the old matron at the orphanage who I blackmailed when she told me to hate Naruto. General Konoha don't serve me most of the time, but they don't try to kill me like they do with Naruto. With Naruto, the General Konoha part will probably be worse.

Now, with the names. I don't think Subaru no Konoha would be worth it. While I'd get the fire affinity, I'm much more interested in Fuinjutsu and the Sealing Chains, and even with the 1,000 Rep Score boost, Konoha will still dislike me, only this time, people in Iwa will hate (well, dislike), me more than they already do, for me being in Konoha. Also, the potent chakra. That would be amazing. I would be able to do so much more. The health's a great benefit too.

I chose **Subaru Uzumaki** then clicked **[Confirm]**, unfreezing time, "I'd like to be Subaru Uzumaki. Besides, I'm already Naruto's Nii-San, so what's the difference?"

Naruto smiled at me and I ruffled his hair, smiling back.

The Hokage continued, "Very well then. From this day forth, you are now Subaru Uzumaki.", he passed me an envelope which I knew contained our stipend, "Here is your stipend for the fortnight. You may leave now."

While I stood up, I thought 'Menu' in my head to see my chakra levels.

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 11 (Next Level 98%)**

**HP: 807300/807300 (Regeneration: 269000/minute)**

**CP: 726550/726550 (Regeneration: 14500/minute)**

**CC: 63%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 140**

**VIT: 140**

**DEX: 150**

**INT: 250**

**LUC: 56**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 3***

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 4975**

Yes. It was a direct multiplication, so it was unaffected by anything else. How does health, chakra and regen work anyway?

**[For discovering a feature, +1 INT]**

**[The Help command allows you to gain information on anything within the game, from your titles to perk points to calculations. Say 'Help' + What you want to know.]**

That was simple. 'Help: Calculations':

**Calculations are worked out in a simple way:**

**Health – (VIT * 10) * (1.5 ^ Levels – 1). Rounded to the nearest 5.**

**Health Regeneration – HP/30. Rounded to the nearest 50**

**Chakra – (VIT + STR) * 4.5) * (1.5 ^ (Levels – 1). Rounded to the nearest 5**

**Chakra Regeneration – CP/50. Rounded to the nearest 50**

**With the 'Uzumaki' perk, the end results of HP and CP are multiplied by 10, the healing rate is multiplied by ten, and the chakra regeneration rate is recalculated.**

Well that was simple enough, but a part of that has me wondering: 'Uzumaki' perk? If it means what I think it means, then perk points are what I thought they were. Now, I'm even more excited for Monday, when I'll open the perk points menu to give myself a gift. Since I get one every 5 levels or get one every birthday, by the end of the academy, I should have at least 5, and that's if I never level up. I don't know how expensive the perks are but if they are something like 1 or 2 points per perk, then I'll be god damn OP by the time I graduate. If it took me a year and a half to level up 4 times without any actual help or fighting, then how long would it take me to level up in the Academy, or as a Genin.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

It had been 3 days since me and Naruto had met the Hokage. I've been getting increasingly giddy and excited at the thought of today. I was going to open the perk menu. I woke up to see the sun rising through the blinds, and Naruto surprisingly awake and in the kitchen, making us scrambled eggs. Another thing was my birthday. The

"Hey Naruto!", I said after getting up for the day.

"Hey, Subaru-Nii.", he replied.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early.", I said, going to the table to sit down.

While Naruto had certainly gotten better, he usually still woke up later than me, since I normally woke up early or just before him.

"I'm just excited for the academy, dattebayo! We'll be kick ass ninjas in no time!"

That was another thing. Aside from when he was eating ramen, the only other time he reverted, mostly, to his original self was when he was talking to me.

"Yeah, me too.", I replied, "Imagine all of the friends we'll make there too."

At this, Naruto deflated. Like in the normal show, before he started the academy, parents would drag their children away from Naruto whenever he went to play with them. Now that I was in the picture, Naruto had me for a friend, but obviously that wasn't enough. The parents seemed to resent me too, but not to the level of Naruto, and I overheard one of them telling their kids not to listen to me, even if they are playing with me, since I have the wrong mindset. They probably have no problem with me except for the fact that I think Naruto is normal.

"But those kids are always mean to me.", he responded, "They never let me play with them."

"Yeah, but it's not just going to be them kids. The kids that won't play with us are all civilian kids, but in the academy, there'll be clan kids as well. Most of them should be nice."

"Yeah, 'ttebayo!"

He lightened up at this.

"What about the teacher, Iruka something, what if he doesn't like us?", Naruto asked.

"Well Hokage-jiji said that he got a teacher that'll like us, but if Iruka-Sensei doesn't like us, Jiji said to tell him.", I stated, to which Naruto brightened up.

At about half past eight, we set off for the academy. Since it takes us about a quarter of an hour to get to Ichiraku Ramen when we walk, we should be at the academy at least 5 minutes early, allowing us to settle in nicely. As we walked, I could see parents with their children whispering about us, probably having figured out that we were going to the academy. We were used to this, so we just ignored it.

Once we were there, we walked into the academy, ignoring the looks we were getting from some of the teachers, until we eventually reached our room, 211. When we walked in, most of the people went quiet, at least on the civilian side. The room was basically split in two, with civilians sitting nearer to the front and the clan kids sitting nearer to the back. While the civilian kids started whispering, the clan kids simply didn't care and kept talking.

I sat at the back, a few seats away from Shikamaru and Choji, knowing that they wouldn't judge us. Naruto sat beside me, in the place about Kiba. I decided to look at all of their stats to see how I compared to them. I looked at Shikamaru first, using a variation of Observe that I made using the command tool. 'Observe: Main':

**Name: Shikamaru Nara**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: Lazy Genius**

**Level: 14 (Next Level 32%)**

**HP: 66170/66170 (Regeneration: 2200/minute)**

**CP: 69185/69185 (Regeneration: 1350/minute)**

**STR: 45**

**VIT: 34**

**DEX: 48**

**INT: 213**

**LUC: 7**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

That all made sense. Shikamaru was a genius so his INT should be really high and since he barely worked out or did exercise, his STR and VIT should be low. Since he is always unlucky with the time he wakes up, his LUC stat should be low. However, it seems that his level is higher than me, which is interesting. It is probably a mix of me using stat points, the game and me being able to get tons of points through playing and training. Next was Choji.

**Name: Choji Akimichi**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: Fatso**

**Level: 13 (Next Level 58%)**

**HP: 89520/89520 (Regeneration: 2950/minute)**

**CP: 85825/85825 (Regeneration: 1700/minute)**

**STR: 78**

**VIT: 69**

**DEX: 32**

**INT: 43**

**LUC: 19**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

That, too, made sense. Since Choji was in the Akimichi clan, his techniques need him to be strong and not too fast. I don't know how much 43 INT is, but it is probably average. Now, for Kiba. Since Kiba was supposedly good at Taijutsu, he should be a better choice to observe since his stats are likely higher.

**Name: Kiba Inuzaka **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: Mutt-Boy**

**Level: 16 (Next Level 13%)**

**HP: 367830/367830 (Regeneration: 12250/minute)**

**CP: 319220/319220 (Regeneration: 6350/minute)**

**STR: 78**

**VIT: 84**

**DEX: 113**

**INT: 28**

**LUC: 18**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

Woah. Kiba was really ahead of Shikamaru and Choji, but his INT was so low. Though, that shouldn't mean anything. Unlike them, I have no combat experience at all, so even though I have mad stats, I would probably lose unless I dodge a lot and hit a lot, which is inefficient.

"Hi, I'm Subaru Uzumaki and this is my brother Naruto, who are you guys?", I said, asking Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. They all turned to me.

"I'm Kiba Inuzaka, and I'm the top dog 'round here, got that?", Kiba said.

"Troublesome. I'm Shikamaru. Now let me go to sleep."

"Hi! I'm Choji, want a chip?", Choji asked. Naruto accepted while I declined.

While Naruto struck up a conversation with them, I decided that it was finally time to look at the perks. 'Perk Menu'. The people around me froze and the temperature dropped. Good, at least I won't get disturbed.

**Welcome to the perk menu. Here you can draw perks from a wheel of perks, costing one perk point for each spin. Here you can get everything from +50 stat points and Ryo, to skill scrolls and Kekkei Genkai. What you draw depends on LUC, which coincidentally can be gotten through +10 LUC scrolls. To spin, please say: 'Perk: Spin:' followed by the number of times you wish to draw perks. To view your current perks, please just bring up the 'Perk' menu. You can now Observe other people's perks.**

Hmm... While I expected the Kekkei Genkai, I didn't expect the other things, and I definitely didn't expect the drawing system. Though, the +50 stat points would be amazing. I decided to spin it once. 'Perk: Spin: 1'. A wheel appeared in front of me and started spinning, though the names at all of the partitions were constantly changing while they were spinning, probably to make it easier to read. After about 10 seconds, the wheel slowed to a stop.

**[Congratulations on getting a +50% control scroll (Rank: Mythic). +2 LUC]**

Wait. A +50% control scroll? Is that for things like my affinity control? 'Help: +50% Control Scroll':

**Item Name: +50% Control Scroll**

**Rank: Mythic**

**Effects: Allows an instant passage of +50% chakra control on any chakra type. This includes regular chakra, affinities, elemental chakra that you have not unlocked, ying-yang chakra and Kekkei Genkai chakra.**

**Variations: +10% CS, +25% CS, +50% CS, +75, +100**

Woah. That's actually really useful. I thought the game was going to fuck me up on the drawing system. The +100% CS is probably a Legendary item. I could use that to give me Ying-Yang release, making me OP. Should I use it on Wind, or something else though? Using it on wind would increase my control significantly, but doing it on something else would unlock me something else.

Meh. I'll think of it later.

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei for the next few years."

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the third chapter. Tell me what you think. If you think I should change the chakra or explain something better, please review or PM me. With the system for the perk points, I didn't want it to be just a buying system, since that would be too OP in a lot of situations, so I settled to having a wheel that draws it.**

**The calculations given for the health, chakra and associates are what I actually use, since I needed to standardise it.**

**Name: Subaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Academy Student**

**Level: 11 (Next Level 98%)**

**HP: 807300/807300 (Regeneration: 26900/minute)**

**CP: 726550/726550 (Regeneration: 14500/minute)**

**CC: 63%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 140**

**VIT: 140**

**DEX: 150**

**INT: 251**

**LUC: 56**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 2**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 4975**

**Give me some ideas for things you can get in the perk store**

**Give me some ideas for pairings**

**Give me some ideas for Taijutsu**


	4. Chapter 4: Education

**Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi**

**Thank you, once again, for all of the amazing support I have gotten. It really makes me happy to see all of the new reviews, favourites and follows. Even just the views are good. At the time of writing this, the story has 175 favourites, 241 followers and 49 reviews.**

**Thank you to:**

**KischurZelretch van Schweinorg, SnyperLyfe, glavados31, emberflamingfox, HitGamer22, , Repsaj, Finn1180, joshbored, Rakuzai, Icemanz01, Entron, BlueMapple, darkweshabod5, Shiva997, TheHiddenLettuce, GGPD, BurnedMiw, DG2, Kevin J Rosario Cruz, Guest, Guest, P34644563, XenoKing18, WouldYouKidnapA, jubi430 and Jacksonion Democracy.**

**First of all, thanks for all of the reviews. It took a while to get through them all. Originally, I was going to reply to every review separately, but it got to over a thousand words, so I decided to just reply overall. **

**Now, here is the general reply:**

**Like many people have suggested, I am using an evolution-based system for the perks. This means that since Subaru is an Uzumaki, he will not be getting either the Sharingan or the Byakugan. However, he may choose paths. This could be branching out from Uzumaki to Senju and Otsutsuki. This allows him to get the Rinnegan, but not the Sharingan, however, he probably won't get either. He may get the Mind's Eye of Kagura, though since it is an Uzumaki Bloodline, but he may have to advance his bloodline first.**

**Thank you for all of the suggestions on Taijutsu. After reading and researching through each and every style I have found, I have decided on using the Twin-Tigers Style from Kengan Ashura, known as the Niko style, due to how it works and how much information is available on it.**

**With chakra control being perfected, he will get the opportunity to mix them together to get sub-elements like Hyoton and Bakuton. However, these will be chakra intensive as they are not in his blood and are through pure chakra manipulation. Mokuton will take less chakra since it is in his blood.**

**With pairings, there were a lot of different responses, from Kaguya Otsutsuki for Subaru to a normal NaruHina pairing. I will leave the suggestions for pairing open for Subaru, but I am thinking of having NaruHina. However, know that pairing won't be the main focus of the story.**

**There will not be a party system in any way shape or form other than AOE regeneration and Kage Bunshin things. I have said this before, but unless there is a great demand for it, I will not be implementing it and I dislike it.**

**With levelling, here is the boundaries, though these may be off for Subaru, he will need to meet these requirements to advance.**

**1 – 10: Civillian**

**11 – 20: Academy Student**

**21 – 30: Genin**

**31 – 50: Chunin**

**51 – 80: Jonin**

**81 – 90: Kage**

**91 – 100: God of Shinobi**

**101 – 120: Bijuu**

**121 – 125: God amongst men**

**126 – 150: God**

**As some of you may have noticed, Nono Yakushi (Level 46) is extremely weak. This is due to the fact that I think that although Danzo would want for one of his agents to be in the orphanage to get members for ROOT, he wouldn't want one of his stronger members, or even his normal members. In my story, Nono Yakushi, is crippled by a disease, which makes Danzo put her in the orphanage as she still has use.**

**Other things:**

**The stats are so high because 1 and a half years is a lot of time to grind. If 100,000 looks really high for an academy student, know that the CP/HP will go into the quadrillions eventually. Also, the CP of the students are so close to Subaru because like I mentioned briefly a few paragraphs ago, the Uzumaki perk is a progressive one. Kind of like how the Sharingan has levels. Every 2 years, the Uzumaki perk will increase and other things may come in. Also, some students are really close because of experience. It is illogical for someone who has 1.5 times less training to be that much above someone else (level 10 and level 15).**

**Like some have mentioned, I will have caps for all of the stats.**

**Here are the stat caps:**

**STR: 1,000**

**VIT: 1,000**

**DEX: 1,000**

**INT: 1,000**

**LUC: 500**

**With perks, if I don't know what to put in, I just use a randomiser that I made that takes into account luck to pick a perk out of a list I've made and then I'll incorporate it in somehow.**

**Lastly, thank you for all of the support. It really motivates me to get new chapters out for all of you. Here is a random fact about the story:**

_With the level caps and the stat caps, as well as the perks, the highest amount of HP possible is in the Nonillions. (86,410,715,982,931,496,330,219,801,804,800)_

**Now, on with the story. By the way, for those of you who want to know, excluding reviews and author notes, I aim for between 3,000 and 3,500 words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have died and Naruto would have been colder. Seriously, years of hate does stuff to a person. **

**Education**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your sensei for the next few years."

I looked at Iruka. He looked as he did in the series, but a bit younger and a bit more cheerful. He looked around the room, stopping at me and Naruto for a few moments before carrying on. By the look in his eyes, he didn't have any prejudice against us, which was probably because of me. With me around, Hokage-jiji has to be more careful, since there are two targets. Additionally, Iruka might think that Naruto couldn't be a demon if someone befriended him. Or it could just be that he dislikes Naruto, but will be professional about it, which makes me really respect him. From canon, he did originally dislike Naruto, but grew to like him.

Another man came into the room... Mizuki...

"Hi! My name is Mizuki, I will also be your sensei for the foreseeable future."

He wore the regular Chunin attire, as he had done in the anime. He clapped his hands together.

"Now.", he said, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Mizuki. Chirashizushi (Scattered Sushi), I dislike ramen, my hobbies are training and my dream for the future is personal."

That was a standard intro. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream. I remember reading once that the only reason he dislikes ramen is that Naruto likes it. For his dream, I don't know what he is thinking. It could be something to do with power, killing Naruto or being acknowledged. I know that one of the main reasons he tried to steal the forbidden scroll was so that he would get acknowledged by Orochimaru.

**[For deducting information, +1 INT]**

"... tomatoes, I dislike fangirls and my dream for the future is to surpass my brother."

That's right. The Uchiha Clan isn't massacred yet. I'll have to remember to think of what to do with that later. 'Uzumaki' being next after 'Uchiha', after Sasuke's turn, it was Naruto's.

"Now you.", Iruka said, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 'ttebayo! I like ramen, Jiji and Subaru-Nii, I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for instant ramen to boil and my dream for the future is to be Hokage, 'ttebayo! That way nobody can disrespect me!"

Ahh yes... Our little ball of sunshine. He's still a ramen addict.

"And last but not least...", Iruka left it open for me.

Hmm... How about I say the truth.

"My name is Subaru Uzumaki. I like Naruto, Jiji and the game. I dislike the game's sense of humour and people who judge without reason. My hobbies are playing with Naruto and training. My dream for the future..."

What was my dream for the future? So far, all I had been thinking about was grinding my stats and keeping Naruto safe. But what about the future? Being the most powerful man alive? Sounds good but that's not much of a dream. And plus, given my future scores at the academy (I don't plan on holding back), they may think I am another Orochimaru. What about peace? No... I don't need people laughing at me.

"... is to become as powerful as I can so I can protect my precious people."

Ahh yes... Thank you Haku. You wise trap. So far, I have been grinding to become powerful and protecting Naruto, so why not take it a step further and join them both together. Speaking of Haku, I may be able to save him in this universe, which would help Naruto a lot, since he was really affected by Haku.

Iruka smiled at me while Mizuki had an unreadable expression on his face.

**[+250 Rep points with Iruka Umino]**

Yay! It was nice to see me getting some Rep points.

**[-100 Rep points with Mizuki]**

.

.

.

The game hates me.

To be fair, that one was kind of expected. Mizuki doesn't exactly like Naruto, so me being friends with him must make him 'like' me as much as he 'likes' Naruto.

Iruka described what we would be doing in all of the years of the academy:

1st Year: Basic civilian stuff with history.

2nd Year: Advanced history and basic theory.

3rd Year: Last year's stuff, Basic Chakra and Physical Exercises.

4th Year: Last year's stuff, Basic Nin and Tai-Jutsu and Physical Exercises.

At the end of the 4 years, we should be at least at low Genin level. Since I'm at level 12 right now, I'm pretty sure that Genin level will be at least 20.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

When we got home for the day, after listening to Iruka talking about what we were going to do in the coming years, I went to my room. After I finished listening to everything in the lecture, I was given this message:

**[New perk attained: Academy Student]**

**Academy Student:**

**Allows you to gain exp at 2x the normal rate.**

**Allows you to gain +5 INT for each week you attend the Academy**

Both of them perks were nice. Because of that perk, I levelled up once. From just listening. I got a new skill for that too.

**[Through repeated actions, the skill Eavesdropping has been created]**

**Eavesdropping: Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Allows the user to listen from distances.**

**Hearing Distance (in Metres) = (Skill Level / 2) * (INT / 10)**

With my stat points, I place all 5 in LUC, because why not? I noticed that my stat menu is starting to get cramped so I changed it up a bit during lunch, where we sat with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, and told each other about ourselves. 'Command: Menu Interface Change'.

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 12 (Next Level 1%)**

**HP: 1.21 mil / 1.21 mil (Regeneration: 40350/minute)**

**CP: 1.08 mil / 1.21 mil (Regeneration: 21750/minute)**

**CC: 63%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 140**

**VIT: 140**

**DEX: 150**

**INT: 252**

**LUC: 61**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 2**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 5475**

**Items: +50% Control Scroll**

Now, whenever a stat surpasses a million, it will change its syntax. I can also see items now, which I good. I've been wondering whether I should use the item yet or not. And if I do use the item, what should I use it on? Normal chakra? Wind? Anything else? I decided to use both my perk points now, since it'll be a while before I get the LUC higher. 'Perk Store: Draw: x2'.

Two wheels came up at the same time, one delayed about 5 seconds before the first. As the first one ended, I looked at what I got.

**You have got: +10 Stat Points: (Rank: Mythic)**

**Stat, or status, points can be used to improve certain traits. These traits are split into 5 different categories: Strength (STR); Vitality (VIT); Dexterity (DEX); Intelligence (INT); and Luck (LUC).These all influence various things from health capacity, to chakra regeneration to whether or not someone helps you.**

It's not exactly the best thing but +10 stat points is really good. The second one is coming to a close now.

**You have got: +500 Rep (Rare)**

**Reputation is how people react, talk and think about you. This could influence business deals, relationships and whether or not someone attacks you. Relationships work in points and can be earned or lost through missions, actions, time,names and, in this case, perks.**

**Here is how Reputation Points (Rep Points) work:**

**Exalted: 10,000 and above**

**Honoured: 5,000 to 10,000**

**Liked: 1,000 to 5,000**

**Neutral: -1,000 to 1,000**

**Disliked: -1,000 to -5,000**

**Hostile: -5,000 to -10,000**

**Hated: -10,000 and below**

Hmm... I could definitely use that one someone. But who? Hmm... I might as well use the stat points. I put 5 into STR and 5 into VIT, bringing them both up to 145. My health and chakra levels were now 1.25 million and 1.12 million respectively. With the Control Scroll, how does it work on my chakra control. Since I have 63% control, will it leave a 13% control scroll behind? Or will it just use it up?

**[For thinking things through, +1 INT]**

**[The Control Scroll will leave behind a scroll equal to that which is not used. IN your case, it will leave behind a +13% Control Scroll if used on CC]**

Thanks game. But do I really want to use it? I mean, It'd be good to have 100% CC, but what about the chakra control exercises? Will they be max levelled or will I still have to level them up?

**[For thinking things through, +1 INT]**

**[If used to get 100% CC, the exercises will not be maxed. However, should you attempt them, they will level at a 500x speed rate, similar to those with barely any chakra, such as Sakura Haruno]**

Hmm... that is alright. From the anime, Sakura got the tree walking exercise in about 5 to 10 minutes - in her first few tries. Naruto, who has the closest chakra to my own, since even though he is a Jinchuriki, the stats equal me out with him, got it after a late night training session, so about 12 hours at most overall. If we go by that, 12 hours, which equals to 720 minutes, divided by 10 minutes, means that Sakura got Tree Walking about 72 times faster than Naruto. Since I wasn't an Uzumaki at the time I mastered Tree Walking, I can use that as a base. It took me about a week to master all 20 levels of the tree walking exercise. And that was when I knew how to do it. That means, by the new speed, I would master tree walking in about 45 minutes, or with my knowledge, about 15 minutes.

It took Sakura the rest of the week to master Water Walking, so I'll use that as a higher bound estimate. 168 hours, which we'll divide by 2 to account for resting and working periods, to get 84 hours. Since with low reserves, she'll get tired, I'll take two thirds of that amount, giving me 56 hours, or 3360 minutes. That's 336 times slower than the tree walking exercise. With that, I'll master water walking in about 84 hours. With my reserves and **The Gamer** ability, the only thing stopping me would be boredom. After accounting for the speed and knowledge, I would master water walking in an upper bound of 50 hours, and a lower bound of 35 hours.

**[For thinking things through thoroughly, +2 INT]**

That brings me to another point. Shadow Clones. With my current reserves, I should be able to make **Kage Bunshin** if I'm not mistaken. I didn't try before, because of my CC, since it may have affected my ability to make clones. I looked over to my right, Naruto was already fast asleep. 'Time':

**[The time is 11:03:10]**

Have I really been thinking and doing things for that long? Let's see what happened after school finished. We went to get ramen. Then we met up with Jiji who wanted to know about our first day. Then we played out at the park until 6. After that, we got home and I made some food for me and Naruto (not ramen). After that, me and Naruto talked for a bit before Naruto watered his plants and we both got ready for bed, which brings me to here. Since Naruto is asleep, I may as well try to do a **Kage Bunshin**.

I first used my Control Scroll on CC. Use '+50% Control Scroll' on CC:

**[You are going to use +50% Control Scroll on CC. Are you sure you want to do this?]**

'Yes'

**[+50% Control Scroll was used on CC, bringing CC to 100%. A +13% Control Scroll has been places in your inventory.]**

**[Congratulations on getting 100% Chakra Control. For doing this, have +1000 Ryo, +10 Stat Points, and +1 Perk Point. You have also gotten the perfect control perk.]**

**Perfect Control:**

**When a Jutsu is above level 5, you will be able to perform them sealless, and when they are either above level 10 or mastered, depending on the max level, you will be able to do them without effects, e.g. smoke from a Henge, Bunshin or Shunshin.**

Yay! I didn't know that I would get those, but I'll take them anyway. The perfect control perk is going to be amazing. Imagine if at the graduation exams, I create a **Kage **Bunshin outside of the room and then **Henge **and **Kawimari** them with an exam proctor without the other one knowing. Now for **Kage Bunshin**. I made the cross-ram sign that I remembered Naruto always did (like two finger guns, but with the right one facing up, and the left one facing right and resting on the right index finger's knuckles).

'**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**', I thought, as I tried to focus my chakra into the room so instead of making hundreds (if I could), I'd make less, but they'd be enhanced and stronger.

2 wisps of smoke appeared into the room, all on my side and away from Naruto. When the smoke cleared, it revealed 2 **Kage Bunshin**. They didn't make any sound and I fell to my pillow panting.

"Master.", they all said, saluting.

'Menu'

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 12 (Next Level 49%)**

**HP: 1.25 mil / 1.25 mil (Regeneration: 41800/minute)**

**CP: 128,394 / 1.12 mil (Regeneration: 22550/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 145**

**VIT: 145**

**DEX: 150**

**INT: 256**

**LUC: 61**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 6475**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

Woah. My chakra really went down.

**[Through your actions, a jutsu has been discovered. +1 INT]**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Known as Shadow Clones, Kage Bunshin are chakra intensive clones that can interact with objects and will send memories back to the user when dispelled. It is a B rank Kinjutsu due to the chakra requirements and its memory functions.**

**CP/Clone: 250,000 CP + Extra CP**

**Clone CP: 100,000 CP + Extra CP**

**Clone CP Usage: 2,000 CP/min from Clone CP.**

**Perfect Chakra Control Perk: When a clone dispels, the user will get 50% of the remaining chakra.**

Hmm... That means if someone like Kiba had perfect control, he would be able to create one clone. If I remember correctly (which I definitely did), the UI doesn't show their chakra control or affinities. I'll probably get to see them when my skill levels up. I turned to my clones, "How are we going to name ourselves?"

One clone spoke, "I suggest we use either the NATO phonetic alphabet or the Greek alphabet, if we were to have commanding clones. With normal clones, i.e., clones that are under another clones commands or clones that were made by another clone, I suggest numbers."

Me and the other clone nodded at this, "How much chakra and health do you have?"

The same clone spoke, "I have 330,000 CP and 500 HP. A hard punch should be able to dispel me."

I turned to the other clone, "And you?"

"I have the same stats as him, Master. With our current CP, we should be able to go for 5 and a half minutes as long as we are not doing anything.", he said.

I nodded at that, it made sense. For a few moments, I thought. After thinking through things I said, "Very well. I will be master. You can be Alpha and Beta. As Alpha said, we'll have clones named with a letter of the Greek Alphabet. 2nd generation clones will have a number after the letter of their master. 3rd generation clones will have a number after that number, and so on. With numbers, you'll be named in order."

"Hai, Master.", they both said.

"Now, to test memory functions and dispelling. Alpha, go with Beta into the other room and tell him something before coming back.", I said.

They did that before coming back.

"One of you dispel.", I said.

Alpha saluted before dispelling in a puff of smoke. For a moment, I thought I messed up, but I then realised that since both of them could dispel, it didn't really matter who did. I got a memory of him going into the other room before telling Beta this: "We should either try to get Sakura nicer and with Naruto, or get Naruto to go for someone else, preferably Hinata.". I also got a memory of him thinking this: 'To test if clones can get memories, I will think this. Just to make it clearer, if Beta gets this, say the number 18.'

Great. To the facts that I got the memory, the clone tested something else and because what the clone said is really smart. Whoever thought of them ideas must be a genius.

"Beta. Tell me what Alpha told you.", I said, turning to him.

"He told me about how we should ship Naruto.", Beta answered.

"Did you get his memories?", I asked.

"I don't think so."

"Do you remember any numbers he thought of?"

"No."

"You can dispel yourself now."

I got Beta's memories too. The memory function makes sense. I only get the memories of the clones, the other clones don't get them memories. Now what about 2nd generation clones? I checked my CP, it was at 331150. I wouldn't be able to get a clone to make a 2nd generation clone yet. I'll be able to do it when I regen to over 500,000 CP, which will take about 7 and a half minutes. I decided to go to sleep.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Here are Subaru's stats:**

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 12 (Next Level 49%)**

**HP: 1.25 mil / 1.25 mil (Regeneration: 41800/minute)**

**CP: 1.12 mil / 1.12 mil (Regeneration: 22550/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 145**

**VIT: 145**

**DEX: 150**

**INT: 257**

**LUC: 61**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 6475**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**Bye! Remember to give me some suggestions and thoughts about the chapter. Please tell me if I made any errors.**

**Edit: The number of stat points has been fixed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Skills and Genin

**Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi**

**Once more, thank you for all of the support. The story just passed 12,500 hits, 452 followers, 344 favourites and 6 C2s. Here is a general reply to all of the reviews, as I had the same problem as I did last time.**

**First of all, Daddi, I hadn't realised I made his birthday 9/11 until you reviewed. I think I'll keep it as that though, since various scripts I've made to keep track of stats and whatnot already have it inputted.**

**Next, bloodlines like the Otsutsuki one may be available to him, but like canon, he'll need the genetics of an Uchiha. This may or may not happen, with Orochimaru and others, anything is possible.**

**With CC, yes, there are a few other things, that he may unlock. It's like in them games where you have to level up before you get a chance to upgrade skills.**

**For a few other reviews, Subaru will probably either recreate or unlock skills from other anime. Spiritual pressure is going to be a sort of more refined version of normal killer intent. It may allow a physical being to be seen, i.e., a sort of soul animal that may relate to his summons. A poll is up on my profile for summons, it'll be announced at the end of the chapter. You can also vote by review.**

**Finally, SasquatchY, I am not doing an atypical stat boundary. In all honestly, it'll be a lot more like Adventure Capitalism. Help.**

**With 'Story Mode', 'Normal Mode' and 'Hard Mode', it works like a normal game. Story mode is the main story. Here, it means that Subaru can do whatever he wants, but he will always start off in that orphanage in Konoha. Normal mode would allow him choice of where to spawn or choice of who to play as. Hard mode would be all that but harder. Less stats. Less health. More damage.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers as they help me improve the story and help me keep motivated to write. Well type. You know what I mean. **

**Daddi, ShadyBlazin, Giltlawer9000, sid99, MysteriousP4R4D0X, luiseduardob303, Repsaj, Soda-fiedPyscho, Guest, alexantony471, UmbraRose, cantleavethisempty, Evyplayz121, Dylan-A-Friend, SasquatchY, StraxyX, lonetigar20, d1n0s, Lifelessman, Lamont, Kazu-Chan, erenbeycik, guest, Inritus, lovedpup2.0, blackshadowpanther.**

**Now, a random fact about the story:**

_Subaru is named as he is as a reference to Re:Zero, as Subaru there, has insight about the future whenever he dies and goes back to his last save point in the same way Subaru here has insight to the future, though for totally different reasons. Kazuma and Naofumi were also options I had whitelisted for their Isekai genre._

**Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Slavery was abolished decades ago.**

**Skills and Genin**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I got a notification:

**[Due to having rested, CP was restored]**

I remember in some stories where this also happens. Why didn't I get the status message when I first arrived here?

**[You didn't get this status message before as there was nothing to normalise. This also works for HP and status effects.]**

Well, that's good to know. I got up and got ready for the Academy. I saw Naruto already awake, presumably excited for an actual lesson. Speaking of which, can I graduate early? As far as I know, after Itachi, it was stopped, but since Itachi hasn't killed off his clan yet, am I able to skip the years? The only problem is, the physical side isn't shown until the 3rd year, so at most I may be able to skip a year. Unless, Naruto's ANBU guard put in a good work for me? I know that they see most of what I train, including the chakra control exercises, so they should be able to recommend me for Genin.

What about at the end of each year? They might put a test for all years to see if anyone is ready to graduate. And even then, do I want to graduate? If I stayed, I might get the chance to get on Naruto's team. But is that a good thing? The chance of that happening is minimal and means that another team would pass, which would mess up canon further than I've probably already messed it up with my presence, which would mean my insight would be useless.

If I graduate early, I may be able to protect Naruto from afar in a way. And it might mean better relations since the village would respect me more if I was a Chunin and they might see that Naruto isn't a demon. That reminds me, I need to make sure that Naruto isn't sabotaged by Mizuki. From what I know, Mizuki has been working for Orochimaru ever since a mission before he was made Academy Instructor where he killed a teammate to continue the mission.

To graduate, I'll need a **Bunshin**, the **Kawarimi** and the **Henge**. Remembering the seals, I went into the bedroom and remembered the seals. Dog, boar and ram for the **Henge** and tiger, boar, ox, dog and snake for the **Kawarimi**. I thanked the **Gamer **ability for easy Jutsu learning and I tried them, one at a time:

**[Through your actions, these techniques have been created]**

**Transformation Technique (Henge): Lvl 1 (0%):**

**The Henge technique allows you to masquerade as someone else, however, various Doujutsu will be able to see through Henges.**

**CP Usage: 100 CP/min**

**Replacement Technique (Kawarimi): Lvl 1 (0%):**

**The Kawarimi technique allows you to swap places with our lord and saviour, the almighty Log, or any other nearby objects.**

**CP Usage: 500 CP**

I did a **Henge** of Naruto in the mirror and it was pretty good, but some areas like height of the arms and the shade of yellow in his hair were off. I replaced myself with my backpack full of things like food and a notepad, before picking it up and putting it on.

That is good for now. I made two **Kage Bunshin**, Alpha and Beta, to practice the techniques, since I want to make sure I can do them well. I only used the necessary chakra this time instead of over powering it, since I don't want them doing stuff for too long, since I don't know how big the headaches are going to be, if I get them at all, since the **Gamer** ability has something against mind damage if I remember correctly. I was still slightly panting at the end of it, though. I got out of the room and had breakfast. Depending on how much they use the techniques, they should last near an hour, maybe less.

Anyway, me and Naruto have just got out of the door. We should be about 5 minutes early for the Academy, though, if I remember correctly, some people tried to stop Naruto from arriving early, which caused Iruka to dislike him at the start. Yeah, I can hear them with my eavesdropping skill. Some villagers were saying things like 'Why would they let the demon get strong' and 'I might pull out my kid if the demon is there'. There were also a few talking about me 'Look, that's the young boy the demon possessed' and 'poor boy'. Obviously, some of these were normal for me and Naruto.

A man suddenly stepped in front of me and Naruto, "Are you sure you're going the right way. You're going to the Academy right?"

Before I could say anything, Naruto started talking, "Yeah. I'm going to become the best Hokage ever 'ttebayo."

I saw the man briefly grimace before hiding it away with a smile, "Well, they changed building because of some vandals, the Academy is temporarily on the other side of the village."

Before I could think up anything, I saw Iruka-Sensei, "Hey Sensei.", I called out to him, causing him to turn and look at us, "This man's saying that the Academy is on the other side of town. Can you show us where?"

I was thinking of saying something else, but that would due. He walked over to us, "No, the Academy is where it normally is. This man must have gotten wrong information."

He eyed the man who stepped in front of us, "You two go along. I need to talk to him."

Naruto jumped up, "Sure!", before starting to walk towards where we were walking.

It seemed that Iruka was still fair for now, since he doesn't think Naruto is a trouble maker so far, which is good. I wonder what we're going to do for our first lesson? It's probably going to be history since a lot of the Rookie 9 complained about them from Iruka. I wonder how my skills would add up. Level wise, I am about the same skill as a clan kid, but my stats are way higher than theirs because of constant grinding. I haven't been able to observe the stats of Genin, though I do know that because of Taijutsu, I'll easily lose. What about kunai and shuriken throwing, will they be a separate skill or will they depend on DEX?

Naruto and I got to the classroom and sat where we were sitting the day before. That reminds me. Mizuki used to put Genjutsu on Naruto's tests. I remember that the way to dispel Genjutsu was to flare chakra to disrupt it. I wonder if my sensing ability would do that? Since it is so small amount of chakra, it might not be enough to disrupt it. All the same, since it is on either way, I may as well try it.

I sense Iruka and Mizuki coming into the classroom, "Good morning, students."

"Good morning Sensei.", we all said in that monotone voice that school kids use when they speak at once.

"Today we'll be having a test to see how far each student is.", a few of us groaned, "Don't worry though, since you're still young, it'll be nothing physical."

Hmm... So I was right. At least partially. I remember in some Gamer stories, the MC hides his ability. I'm calling bullshit on their reasoning. Of course, someone may be after you, but in a lot of cases, there's nothing wrong with showing off our abilities. I wonder. Are there other gamers in the same position I am in? In separate worlds or fandoms?

**[+1 INT for discovering a feature of the game.]**

**[To access this menu, please use the command, 'Perk Store: Black Market']**

I'll check that out later. If I'm right, which I probably am, it may allow me to buy or sell things to other gamers. That reminds me, does that mean I can get stuff from other fandoms? I'll definitely need to check that out.

Mizuki and Iruka started handing out tests. When Mizuki got to me and Naruto, he handed out tests at the bottom of the pile instead of the top. I looked to mine and Naruto's tests before looking at Kiba's. Sure enough, our tests were different. I put my hand up to call Iruka-Sensei, "Hey, Sensei, the test that me and Naruto got are different to the ones the other people got."

After I said that, Iruka-Sensei came to us and immediately saw the tests were different. He took two tests from his own pile and swapped ours, "They shouldn't have been there. There must have been a mistake."

Naruto smiled at me, "Oh good. Those other question were way too hard, Subaru-Nii."

**[-100 Rep with Mizuki]**

Well, that was to be expected. That reminds me, how come Mizuki doesn't have a second name on the system? Everyone else got their full name, even Naruto.

**[+1 INT for finding inconsistencies.]**

**[In the anime, the full name of Mizuki is not mentioned.]**

Well that solves it.

When both adults finished, they went to the front, "We will now begin the test. From this point, you have 2 hours to complete as many questions as you can. If you believe you have finished and have checked over your paper, please raise your hand and I or Mizuki will collect them. No questions. You may start."

250+ INT for the win. And Eidetic memory of Naruto. And the Gamer ability.

The questions were relatively easy at the start.

_Which two men joined together to create Konohagakure no Sato?_

Hashirama Senju and Madara Uhicha.

_Which Kekkei Genkai was the Shodai Hokage known for?_

Mokuton, Wood Release.

But they gradually got harder.

_Who is the boss summons of the Toad clan?_

Gamabunta.

_What are the 5 great hidden villages?_

Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Mizu and Kumo.

_What Kekkei Genkai did the Sandaime Kazekage have?_

Jiton, Magnet Release

And eventually were on some advanced stuff too.

_Who is Kakashi Hatake?_

OK, that's epic. Imagine being in a history lesson whilst still alive. Legendary. Just then, I got a small rush of memories, though not a headache, of the clones.

**Henge has levelled up to Lvl 7 (13%)**

**Kawarimi has levelled up to Lvl 6 (93%)**

Cool. Anyway, for the answers.

_Kakashi Hatake is the son of Sakumo Hatake, the infamous White Fang, who committed Seppuku after being ridiculed for abandoning a mission to save his comrades. He became a Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and Jonin at 12. His teammates were Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. He was also the student of Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. He is widely regarded as one of the strongest Shinobi of Konoha and his generation._

I decided to leave it at that.

I ended up finishing the test in only about 45 minutes. When I put my hand up, the two Chunin looked at me in shock. Mizuki was about to come and collect my test. But Iruka stopped him and went himself, presumably to stop sabotage, which was nice.

**[+5 INT for completing a test with 100%]**

**[+100 Rep with Iruka Umino.]**

Well that's nice. Both the 100% and the Rep points. After looking through my test, Iruka-Sensei looked even more shocked than before and signalled to Mizuki that he had to go somewhere. A few seconds later, I got this message:

**[+200 Rep with ANBU]**

Well, is that good or bad? I remember wanting to graduate early, and a good reputation with ANBU would be cool. A few minutes later an ANBU came into the room. The dog mask, Inu, known as Kakashi Hatake. If I remember correctly, which I do, obviously, he was the ANBU that I first met when I first came to this world. All of the students turned to look at him, some of the civilians in fear, for some odd reason. They may have heard stories about ANBU.

That reminds me, that means that Kakashi is still in ANBU. I thought he has already left ANBU, since he took several Genin teams and failed them all. To be fair, 4 teams could still count.

"Please can Subaru Uzumaki come with me."

I stood up, leaving the stuff I had brought with me, and went over to Inu. Inu put a hand on my shoulder and used a **Shunshin** to flicker to Hokage tower. I was a lot more used to it, having levelled up my **Shunshin** skill a lot. We arrived outside the door to Jiji's office.

"How come you're not bothered by the **Shunshin**? I haven't **Shunshin**ed with you _that _much", he asked.

Should I lie? Nah, I already decided to try and show off as much as possible, since I got 100% on the test.

"After that first time you took us with a **Shunshin**, I managed to remember the hand seal and tried to recreate it, so now I can **Shunshin** too."

It was obvious that Inu was shocked, even if the mask didn't show it. A few seconds passed and before he could say anything, the secretary that had seen us come in called out, "The Hokage will see you now."

When we went through the door, Jiji was sitting in his chair, smoking that pipe of his, "Hey Jiji!", I said, waving.

"Hello, Subaru-Kun.", he said, smiling, "I'm sure you're wondering about why I've called you here. As you can probably infer, it is because of your test."

He stopped for a few moments. I asked, "Why, did I do bad? I thought I got all of the answers right when I gave it to Iruka-Sensei."

Hokage-jiji said, "Yes, you did."

"That's good then, right? Why am I here?", I asked, trying to get information.

"You are here because no one since Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha have gotten such high scores on their first tests. Even then, they only got 98 and 97% respectively. Those two were trained by people. We would like to know where you got your knowledge from."

Hmm... so they think I might be a cover agent or something? Or that Danzo may have been training me? I've been to the library a couple of times before to learn about things that the show didn't cover, like population and the Daimyos. For example, the Fire Daimyo's name is Toyotomi Hideyori, though in the anime, he is always referred to as the Fire Daimyo.

"The library.", I said, "They have all of the information available for civilians."

The Hokage laid back in his chair and sighed. He turned to Inu who nodded to confirm that my excuse was true.

"Very well. Subaru-Kun, can you use chakra.", he asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Do you know all of the hand seals?", I nodded, "Can you please copy these and then use them."

Hmm, what was he going to do? Ram, tiger and snake. If I remember correctly, those were the hand seals for a normal **Bunshin**. Would I be able to do it? I remember that it was basically impossible for Naruto, but I have perfect control, so I should be able to.

"**Bunshin**.", Jiji said, before 3 clones appeared.

I did the hand seals before saying** Bunshin** in my mind and tried to get only 3 clones to appear. They did, in a whiff of smoke. I don't know how much chakra they had in them though, it must only be a minuscule amount, maybe as much as 2 replacements, so about 250 times less than a **Kage Bunshin**, which made sense.

**[Through your actions, a skill has been discovered.]**

**Clone Technique (Bunshin): Lvl 10 (0%): ***

**Allows the user to clone themselves, though after one hit they will disappear. Doujutsu like the Sharingan and Byakugan will be able to see through them.**

**CP Usage: 1000 CP**

***Due to knowing Kage Bunshin, additional levels have been added to the Bunshin to even out your skills.**

So I was right. And the added bonus is cool too. I wonder if that applies for all **Bunshin** types.

Inu and Jiji nodded at each other, "Subaru-Kun, I would like you to be promoted to a Genin."

So I was more right than before. But Genin? In reality, no matter the amount of Jutsu I know, I'll still need at least a Taijutsu style, and I don't really know how high my stats compare.

"Are you sure I can handle it? I may be able to do Ninjutsu, but I have next to no skill in Taijutsu. Anyone bigger than me could probably floor me in a couple of seconds."

Jiji looked at me and smiled, "Not only have you got a perfect score on your theory and knowledge, some of my ANBU have seen you training your chakra control some of the time and have sensed you using a technique to cheat at hide and seek. You are correct, you're Taijutsu is not up to standard. Which is why you'll be put under an apprenticeship, since by the speed you learnt the **Bunshin**, you'll find it easier to get better at Taijutsu."

"Eh, but wouldn't it be better to give an apprenticeship to someone older?", I asked.

"No, I believe that you are the best choice right now. However, I would like you to try and perform a **Henge** and the **Kawarimi**, that is if you know them."

"Yeah.", I lied, "I saw a Genin do the **Kawarimi** before and I've seen a couple of older students do the **Henge**."

I wonder how good they are right now. Sure, I have the clones memories, but do they directly correlate to me doing them. Probably equal, though I've read some stories where it is half the experience or something like that. I did the hand seals for **Henge** first and transformed into... Who should I transform into? Do I do what I was doing before with Naruto, or should I do something else? I settled on transforming into Naruto. If I did someone like Pein, it wouldn't make sense since they don't know him. The **Henge** applied smokelessly which was nice.

I then did the hand seals for **Kawarimi** and chose the chair in front of us as the thing to replace myself with. Smoke did appear this time, presumably because it wasn't at a high enough level yet.

"I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, hereby name Subaru Uzumaki as a Genin of Konoha."

I honestly was not expecting to get promoted today. I thought that the end of the school year would be the least amount of time I'd have to wait. I'm not going to waste the chance though. Jiji reached out for a drawer and pulled out a Konoha headband. He bent over and put it on my head. I smiled brightly at him.

**[For being promoted to Genin, please choose a reward]**

**[+5 Perk Points] [+25 Stat Points] [Taijutsu Scroll]**

Well that fixes my Taijutsu problem. Do I want to get it though? I've ruled out the 25 stat points since I'm pretty sure my stats will be alright for now. But, 5 perk points would be amazing. Seriously. Imagine if I got 5 +25% Control Scrolls. I could get every standard element. With the Taijutsu scroll, what if it had requirements, like knowing basic Taijutsu already?

**[Scrolls do not have requirements to use. However, to use the scrolls contents to their full potential, some may have DEX requirements, as an example.]**

"So who am I going to be apprenticed to?", I asked, simultaneously choosing the Taijutsu Scroll with my mind and seeing a notification telling me that it is in my inventory now.

My mind went through people they could possibly apprentice me to. Kakashi is one, but he probably won't be doing it, since he'll want Naruto's team. Unless, of course, I make Chunin before that. Another option could be Itachi. That may be bad for me. If he kills off his clan, my reputation with the villagers would stoop below what it already is, since I am both the brother of the 'Demon Brat', and they treated Anko really bad. I can't really think of anyone else that would have me apprenticed to them, apart from maybe Yugao, Anko or a normal Jonin/Chunin, since they may not have to be a special character.

I wonder when the Uchiha clan will be massacred, if at all. Neither the anime nor manga gave a specific date. In some ways, it could be when Itachi is 11, since I remember him at 21 saying it was a decade ago. But at the same time, I remember that he was ANBU captain at 13, so it may be then. If it was that case, it will be in the current year, since Itachi is around 4.5 years older than Sasuke, who is 2 months older than me, and is already 8. Speaking of which, it is my birthday in just over a week. So I'll get more perk points which is nice.

"You will be apprenticed to..."

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z. Sorry for just posting a filler chapter, I am getting ready for something bigger. I do not want to have Subaru in the Academy, especially when I've already said that the ANBU watching him know most of what he does. Here is a list of stats, skills and relationships. I'll post these every 5 chapters, with the rest of the chapters only having the stats.**

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 12 (Next Level 74%)**

**HP: 1.25 mil / 1.25 mil (Regeneration: 41800/minute)**

**CP: 1.12 mil / 1.12 mil (Regeneration: 22550/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 145**

**VIT: 145**

**DEX: 150**

**INT: 264**

**LUC: 61**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 6475**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**Reputation**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: 12,000**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi: 9,500**

**Ichiraku Family: 7,000**

**Iruka Umino: 350**

**ANBU: 200**

**Other: 0**

**General Konoha: -4,000**

**Mizuki: -4,200**

**Nono Yakushi: -6,000**

**Skills**

**Observe: Lvl 25 (2%)**

**Chakra Sense: Lvl 33 (72%)**

**Running: Lvl 29 (98%)**

**Hiding: Lvl 30 (42%)**

**Leaf Exercise: Lvl MAX**

**Tree Walking: Lvl MAX**

**Water Walking: Lvl 4 (13%)**

**Eavesdropping: Lvl 2 (36%)**

**Kage Bunshin: Lvl 1 (17%)**

**Shunshin: Lvl 12 (7%)**

**Henge: Lvl 7 (13%)**

**Kawarimi: Lvl 6 (97%)**

**Bunshin: Lvl 10 (0%)**

* * *

There is a **poll** on my profile for **what summon Subaru will have**. Please answer it if you get the chance, it makes writing the story easier. You can also **leave a review** of what summon you want.

* * *

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sensei and Surprises

**Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi**

**Like always, thank you for all of the support. Right now, this story has an amazing 20,000 hits, 603 followers, 470 favourites and a whopping 115 reviews. Here is the response to the reviews:**

**If you want to know what Subaru looks like, think of the average Isekai protagonist, but with dark red hair and heterochromatic eyes, one blue and one brown. **

**I avoided the description since it won't affect the story much. **

**To the people asking me why I am not doing my UI and stats normally, I am Smartyul. I never do things normally. In MMOs, high stats trump experience any day, to follow through this, the stats will logarithmically get higher at an exponential rate.**

**Subaru chose the scroll over Perk Points because while he is smart, he was currently thinking short term, since it was suggested by the Hokage to learn Taijutsu. It is basic psychology, the Gamer's Mind won't stop that since it is not a mental attack. That is also the reason why he was so rash in insulting the matron at the start. Psychologically, even though the Gamer's Mind suppresses most of it, he is in a new place and was currently thinking to benefit the only one he knew, one that he knew was abused. Mentally, anyone would do something as rash, unless you were something of a psychopath.**

**CrowsFlow, thanks for pointing out my mistake! I've fixed it now.**

**Thanks to all the new reviewers:**

**entron, BG2, BlueMapple, Guest, Lifelessman, yukkikage666, Healixvii, flaashii, Repsaj, alexantony471, bimboom, darkclaw1102, duncanmorin0, Aadarm, Yifto, Dylan-A-Friend, Apple424, blackshadowpanther, DokB, Unkown Hero, Pater Richard, xiu, ziyoonhouston, CrowsFlow, Guest, Abdur Rauf Aymaan, Nikkless.**

**The poll for the summons is still ongoing and for a new feature I've put into Subaru's UI (the Perk Store), called the Black Market, I'll need some ideas of what Subaru can sell and buy, and the pricing.**

**Now, a random fact about the story:**

_The population of Konohagakure is about 80,000 strong. In our world, 25% of that would be under the normal age of graduation, but because of Genin deaths, the statistic is closer to 30%, making about 25,000 people in Konoha below the age of 13. This also means that 30,000 people are between 20 and 50, and 3,000 are above 60._

_With normal rates, this means that the ninja population is about 15,000 strong, leaving about 3,000 unemployed people in Konoha, or a 3.75% unemployment rate, which is about 3x better than the USA._

**Now, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata would be mad if I did.**

**Chapter 6: Sensei and Surprise**

* * *

"You will be apprenticed to Mr. Dumplin Popo."

.

.

.

**Lol, JK.**

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

"You will be apprenticed to Itachi Uchiha, a new Jonin."

Well... shit. That is either really good or really bad. Sure, he is going to kill his entire clan in a few months, but that might give me an opportunity to save some kids he killed or get better really quickly, since he probably won't care about letting me keep my 'innocence' a while longer since he, too, is a child prodigy.

It also doesn't affect the timeline much... I think? Itachi was ANBU until he killed off his clan so Sasuke wouldn't know what happened in that time. But if he is already a Jonin, then he left ANBU early. Meaning plans for the coup have already started... After he kills his clan, who will I be apprenticed to? Do I go into ANBU? No. The only reason I'm a Genin is because Jiji and the council don't know the 'mental' effects of going into a ninja life early.

To be fair, if I was a normal person, those effects will apply, but with **The Gamer** ability, they don't really matter, do they? But what about my first kill? I really don't want to have to go through that if **The Gamer** ability doesn't apply that way. The entire thought reminds me of that scene where Naruto is clinging to Kakashi's shirt when Haku and Zabuza died. Precious scene. Protecc at all costs. If I want to protect that, I need to make sure I am willing to kill to make sure things like Madara never happen and tons of people don't die.

"When can I see him?", I asked, before feeling a presence coming with my **Chakra Sense**. I turned to it and saw a short ANBU with a Kitsune mask, signifying that it is Itachi. But what did Jiji mean by new Jonin if Itachi was in ANBU, I thought that ANBU classified as it's own rank while in it?

He nodded before turning to Jiji, "Hokage-Sama, I was called?"

Sarutobi looked at him, "Itachi, take off your mask."

He did so, revealing a Sasuke with wrinkles. Yes, that is how I described him. Get over it.

"You have been in ANBU for the majority of your life. I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, hereby promote Uchiha Itachi to the rank of Jonin."

Itachi bowed. Oh, that's what he meant by _new _Jonin_._ I should have expected this. Naruto's compulsiveness must have rubbed off on him. To be fair, his love for ramen had partially rubbed off on me, and combined with the Uzumaki perk, I love ramen too.

"You have been giving an long-term ongoing A rank mission, should you accept."

"I live to serve, Hokage-Sama."

"Very well. Your mission is to train one Subaru Uzumaki until such time he reaches either Chunin or 10."

Itachi turned to me, not revealing anything through his poker face, before turning back, "Very well Hokage-Sama. May I enquire into his skills and knowledge?"

"From what I know, he is Genin overall, but with Chakra Control, he is able to sustain an echolocation technique indefinitely, even during his sleep, according to Inu, signifying a high Chakra Control. He will need to be taught Taijutsu in a style you find suitable, and all else to at least Chunin level. He will also have to take a weapon of his choice and with his Chakra Control, it will be useful to have him learn basic Iryoninjutsu (Medical Ninja Techniques) and maybe Fuinjutsu if he so wishes."

Itachi nodded and activated his Sharingan, showing a triple tomed red eye on rings, looking at me for a moment before deactivating it and turning to the Hokage, "Will I be able to teach him Kage Bunshin and affiliates, he has the capacity to make a few. His control, on the other hand, looks perfect."

"Yes, and perfect?", the Sandaime asked, eyes widening slightly.

"The more internal chakra fluctuates, the less control a person has. Uzumaki's chakra does not fluctuate at all.", Itachi explained.

"Does that not mean that Subaru-Kun has high level chakra control, not perfect?", the Sandaime further asked.

"While that is normally true, Uzumaki's chakra flows through his body at about the same speed as the average person's blood flow, meaning that he has between 98% and 100% of his Chakra Control."

"But that-", the Sandaime started.

"-Would mean his Chakra Control is above your Tsunade Senju's", voice cut in.

A man, who I recognised as Danzo Shimura, came in. Shit. Version 2. If Danzo knows about me, then he may try to get me for himself. Itachi bowed to Danzo, "Danzo-Sama".

I gave a quick bow too, to not show disrespect, since it may put me in his good books, whether that be a good thing or not. I really don't want to be in his bad books. I'm nowhere near strong or politically powerful enough to stop him from doing things to me.

"Boy.", Danzo said looking at me, "I do not believe we have met, why do you bow for me?"

"You look important and Jiji doesn't seem bothered by you interrupting him.", I answered.

He gave a small chuckle, which I never would have thought I would have heard, before turning back to Jiji, "Hiruzen."

"Danzo.", Jiji replied in the same monotone that Danzo had used just moments before, "Itachi, Subaru, you may leave."

Itachi turned to me, "Tomorrow, meet me at training ground 5 at 0700 hours."

Both me and Itachi **Shunshin**ed away, me to my home and Itachi to god knows where. 'Time':

**[The time is 13:04:17]**

I have a lot of time to kill before Naruto comes home, so I might as well train. I make 2 **Kage Bunshins** with double the necessary chakra, leaving me with 120,000 CP.

**[Kage Bunshin has levelled up.]**

I leave them to training **Henge**, **Kawimari** and **Bunshin**, before looking at a menu I unlocked. 'Perk Store: Black Market':

**[Welcome, Gamer, to the Omni-Dimensional Gamer Market (ODGM), often called the Black Market. Here, you can buy, sell, auction or bid for perks, items, and even worlds.]**

**[To start, click 'Trade' on the bar, to trade Ryo to Yen, the omniversal currency.]**

I did so, on a bar containing things from weapons, to mounts to gear. It came up with a graph of the left side showing the conversion rate and a box on the right showing how much Yen I'd get from an amount of Ryo I put in. To test, I put in 1000 Ryo. I got 4850 Yen back, so a 4.85 conversion rate right now, though I don't know how good that is.

**[Click 'Back', then click onto the 'Store' menu, to see items that you can afford.]**

I did what the UI told me to and was presented with a screen containing a few things from kunai to senbon to chakra weights t- Chakra weights? 3000 Yen, and go up to 20 levels. Reason for price: slightly damaged seal. Weight seals can't be too complex right? I scrolled further down and got to a section on Fuinjutsu. Basic Fuinjutsu: 1000 Yen. Advanced Fuinjutsu 1500 Yen. Fuinjutsu Mastery: 2000 Yen. After Fuinjutsu Mastery, it goes to specific things, like chakra conversion and space-time, which sold for 500 Yen a subject.

I scrolled back to the top. 800 Yen for a set of 25 kunai/shuriken or 250 senbon. I added 50 kunai, 50 shuriken and 500 senbon, totalling at 4800 Yen. I decided to bite the bullet and convert 2000 Ryo to Yen, giving me 14550 Yen in total. I then bought those Chakra Weights from before, raising the total to 7800 Yen. I bought Basic, Advanced and Mastery of Fuinjutsu, giving me a subtotal of 12300 Yen. I didn't really need much else, so I stopped there.

**[Please click on the basket to view your order.]**

I did so and it showed me everything I has bought, plus a 10% off for my first purchase, giving me a grand total of 11,070 Yen. I clicked 'Confirm Purchase'.

**[Your purchase has been confirmed. All items have been added to your inventory.]**

I decided to leave the rest of the Yen as Yen, so I wouldn't have to convert it again next time if I didn't need to. I might look into what I can sell to the shop later, since I may be able to get a reliable source of income from the shop. I exited to Perk Menu from the exit button.

'Inventory':

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**Mystery Taijutsu Scroll**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**500 Senbon**

**Chakra Weights**

**Basic Fuinjutsu**

**Advanced Fuinjutsu**

**Fuinjutsu Mastery**

I took out the three scrolls on Fuinjutsu and opened the basic one. In it, there was just gibberish, with random symbols, but my I got a notification:

**[Would you like to learn Basic Fuinjutsu? Y/N]**

I said, "Yes.", aloud, and it came up with another notification.

**[Are you sure, this will take away your scroll?]**

I said 'Yes' once more and then clicked an option which said to not show them warnings anymore. A flash of light blinded me for a second before the scroll was gone and I got another notification.

**[Through your actions, a skill has been created: Fuinjutsu (Basic)]**

**Fuinjutsu (Basic): Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Allows you to create basic seals, including explosive tags and storage seals.**

**Uzumaki Perk: Experience to this skill is earned 5x faster.**

**Perfect Control: Seals take half the chakra that they would usually take.**

Well, I guess it was too much to hope for a maxed out level, wasn't it.

**[For thinki-**

Oh, shut up! I guess those chakra weights will have to wait. Pun not intended. 'Time':

**[The time is 14:01:32]**

Woah, I guess I was doing that for a lot longer than I thought. I went into the other room and told my clones to dispel.

**[Henge had levelled up to Lvl Max]**

**[Kawarimi has levelled up to Lvl Max]**

**[Bunshin has levelled up to Lvl 17]**

They must have been low of chakra near the end, but to be fair, I did give them double to normal amount of chakra, and E Rank jutsu don't really take up that much chakra. I went back onto the Black Market and bought a stack of paper, ink and some quills for dramatic effect, costing a total of 1200 Yen. Bringing the newly bought items out of my inventory, I created another 2 **Kage Bunshin**, though with the normal amount of chakra, mine having recovered through regeneration and the **Perfect Control** perk.

"Master.", the two said in unison, saluting, shadow clones of paper, ink and quills on hand.

"Practice Basic Fuinjutsu, by making storage seals, while I take a jog around the village. If Naruto comes, dispel before he can see you, the rest of the items should dispel as well.", I said. They saluted and went to the table to do so. Since they were only shadow clones, I still had the real copies of the items, which I put back in my inventory.

I discovered a while back that jogging gave experience to running, even though they were two different things.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**[Running has levelled up to Lvl 32]**

**[Eavesdropping has levelled up to Lvl 7]**

**[Observe has levelled up to Lvl 27]**

**[Fuinjutsu (Basic) has levelled up to Lvl 7]**

**[DEX has increased by 3]**

**[INT has increased by 2]**

While jogging, I tried eavesdropping on as many conversations as I could and observe as many things as I could, to level up more skills. I even **Shunshin**ed back, just to get that little bit of experience. Something that I had found out when my DEX got over 100 was that Running was nerfed a bit. Seriously, if it wasn't, then I'd be able to go over 400 Kilometres per Hour, or over 250 Miles per Hour, which would have been amazing. Now it takes into account my running level too and the equation is a bit like this:

**DEX * 0.5 * (1 + (Lvl / 1000))**

It lets me run at 79 metres per second, without chakra or any enhancement, which is about 280 kph and 175 mph, which is still amazing, but nearly half of what it used to be. I haven't tried adding chakra yet, since I have nowhere to train with it, but that changes tomorrow.

'Time':

**[The time is 14:58:59]**

I got changed into more comfortable clothes (sadly,** The Gamer** doesn't have an equip function), still keeping on my headband, and **Shunshin**ed to the front of the Academy. In a minute, all of the students came outside, a few came up to me, including Naruto holding my stuff.

"Hey Subaru, where did you go. Did you do so bad that you got kicked out already?", Kiba asked. A few others came to hear what happened.

"Nah, I did so good that I'm a Genin now, apprenticed under Sasuke's brother.", I said.

I took my stuff off of Naruto, "Hi, Ototo. Thanks."

"Hey Subaru-Nii. Did you really graduate?", he asked.

"Yeah, the Inu took me to Jiji."

"Woah.", a few of the boys there said, along with a 'Troublesome' from Shikamaru.

Sasuke came over to me, "And you're apprenticed under my brother?"

"Yeah. He was promoted when I came, making him one of the youngest Jonins ever."

"Well yeah. The Uchiha clan's greatness outshines all.", he replied, giving me the classic Uchiha Smirk #4 (the 'Showing-Superiority-Over-All-Others' smirk, for those not fluent in Hn), making me and the others sweatdrop, of course with another 'Troublesome' from the resident Nara.

The parents made their way over to us, to pick up their children, though Itachi came for Sasuke instead. It was nice not to be talked about by some people, since the clan heads aren't bothered by me or Naruto.

"Hello Subaru-Kun.", Itachi greeted.

"Hey, Sensei.", I replied, to which he just gave a 'Hn'. A few of the other clan parents said hello before we left. To my side, Naruto looked slightly sad, "Hey Naruto, are you alright?"

He turned to me, "It's just that I'll be by myself now."

Oh, I see. I had been with Naruto for years, even developing a brotherly bond. Now that I'm a Genin, he thinks that I won't have enough time for him. Or that he won't have anyone to talk to.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'll still have tons of time for you and them clan kids were nice, weren't they."

He brightened up at that, "Yeah."

"And Iruka-Sensei was really nice too, wasn't he?"

"Yeah.", he said with more conviction.

"And with a Genin paycheck, we can get more ramen!", I practically shouted that last part.

"RAMEN!", he shouted too. Ahh, the Uzumaki addiction.

"Why don't we go and get some?", I asked.

"Sure!", he answered, dragging me with him to Ichiraku Ramen.

As soon as we got to the stall, we were greeted with a nice warm smile from the pair, "Naruto, Subaru, it's nice to see you.",Teuchi said.

"You too, Ojii-San!", I replied, Naruto doing the same, before we both sat down identically on two of the seats at the stall, "We'll have the usual.", I said.

"Sure!", he said, before going to the back, causing a young woman to come out, "Hey Naruto, Subaru."

"Hi, Ayame-Nee-Chan!", we both said.

"Hey, Subaru, what's that on your forehead?", she asked, acting oblivious for the two of us.

"Oh, I graduated from the Academy today.", I answered.

"Woah. Hey Tou-Chan,", Ayame called to her father, "Subaru here, graduated from the Academy today."

"Well for you boys, how about you get the first bowl free each?", he said from the back.

"YAY!", Naruto shouted with me, digging into the first bowls of ramen that Ayame had put in front of us.

"So who is your sensei then, Subaru?", Nee-Chan asked.

"Oh, Itachi Uchiha.", I replied, after finishing a mouthful of ramen (Uzumaki Mouthful™, not a normal mouthful).

"Oh, the child prodigy who was ANBU captain for a year?", she asked.

"Yeah, him."

Eventually, it was time for me and Naruto to go home. Along the way back, I could hear whispering, though not the usual.

_'Have you heard? The demon brat's brother graduated.'_

_'They're calling him a child prodigy.'_

_'Maybe we were wrong?'_

**[+500 Rep with general Konoha.]**

**[+250 Rep with all Konoha Shinobi.]**

It seems like life was getting better here.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I awoke early in the morning, about an hour before I had to meet Itachi-Sensei. After taking a shower and eating a quick breakfast, I **Shunshin**ed out to the training ground which Sensei had told me about, having already located it on a map that Naruto and I have. There, I decided, to see how much I could suppress my chakra, since I have tons of it and any sensor would be able to locate me at any time.

**[Through your actions, a new skill has been created, 'Chakra Suppression'.]**

**Chakra Suppression: Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Allows you to suppress your chakra to amounts of your choice, allowing you to hide from sensors.**

**Max Suppression = (CC * Lvl) / 20**

Hmm, so that means that I can currently suppress 5% of my chakra, which while a lot of chakra, is basically useless. For now, I'll keep it suppressed as much as I can, to level it up. Since it takes CC to suppress your chakra fully, that means that I will eventually be the only person alive who can suppress their entire chakra capacity, since Tsunade doesn't even have **Perfect Control**. I eventually sensed a presence coming to me, so I turned towards it.

"Good Morning, Subaru-Kun.", he greeted, to which I returned, "To start, do 5 laps around the training grounds as a small warmup."

While that sounded ridiculous, I didn't complain. Something I had found out is that physical work doesn't make me tired, meaning as long as I didn't need sleep or food, I could theoretically run at full speed indefinitely. I ran around the training field at about double a normal speed, to complete it quickly (about a tenth of my full speed, or 7 m/s). Once I finished, I went to where Sensei was standing and waited for further instructions.

"Now, I'll teach you a jutsu called the **Kage Bunshin**. The **Kage Bunshin**, or Shadow Clone, is a physical clone that is popped when it is hit or dispels. When dispelling, you gain all of the memories of the clone, allowing you to train mental things, though not your actual body. While you can train Taijutsu with them, due to muscle memory, but you'll need to still workout.", Itachi explained, "However, it is a B-Rank Kinjutsu, due to the memory functions and its enormous chakra usage. It's sister jutsu, the **Taiju Kage Bunshin**, or Multiple Shadow Clone, is the same as the former, though allowing you to make as many clones as you wish."

I nodded, while he showed me the sign for the clone. While I knew it already, and knew the jutsu already, I couldn't exactly let anyone know, since it would mean explaining the whole **Gamer** system and me being reincarnated. It would just make me look crazy.

"This is the hand-sign for the **Kage Bunshin**. Use about a quarter of you chakra capacity in this.", he said, while demonstrating by making a clone which nodded to him.

I did the hand-seal and made the clone with the right amount of chakra, causing a **Kage Bunshin** to appear, "Master.", the clone said saluting. I waved at him (me?) and he (I?) waved back.

"Hn.", Itachi gave Uchiha Hn 7 (the Trying-To-Work-Something-Out Hn), "I've heard that you know the **Shunshin**, how long did it take you to learn it?"

"I got it on my first try, why?", I answered truthfully.

"I see...", he said, "Try doing the seals Snake then Rat and then project your chakra to me."

Hmm... If I remember correctly, those were the hand-seals for **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**, or the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. I did the hand-seals then projected my chakra towards him.

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu: Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Shows the target their worst fear, via Genjutsu.**

**Chakra/Minute: 500 CP/Min**

"I see...", he said, giving Uchiha Hn 7 again, "Do you have Kunai or Shuriken?"

"Yes.", I answered, taking one out of my inventory for him to see.

"Take out 20. Clone, stand 20ft away from him.", Sensei said, to which we followed him orders, "Subaru-Kun, you will be trying to hit your clone with kunai, one at a time. Clone, you will be dodging your master's kunai, should you think they are going to hit you. This will train both your accuracy and your dodging skills."

I threw one kunai at him, which missed him by about 3ft, though I don't know how good that is for a first try.

**[Through your actions, a new skill has been created, 'Throwing'.]**

**Throwing: Lvl 1 (0%):**

**Your accuracy and speed whilst throwing.**

**Accuracy: Lvl * 5 [+ LUC / 5]**

**Speed: (STR + DEX) / 20 Metres/Second**

So now, is 17%, and my speed is 15 m/s, which is fast, about a fifth of my full speed. That reminds me, how much damage to my kunai do: 'Observe':

**Standard Kunai (500/500):**

**Dmg: Speed * 3 (Average Damage, this may be increased with position and style)**

So my kunai would do 45 Dmg when I cut someone with it, but if it stab someone, obviously other things would be damaged, like organs, so it would do more damage. I threw another which was around the same distance away. Me and the clone spent the rest of the day doing that, until it was time to leave, me having to make more clones periodically due to chakra. I made 2 clones with enough chakra for an hour and left them while I went home.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**Subaru has gotten a teacher and is starting to get stronger. I want to explain something, skills transfer. For example, making tons of storage seals, would increase his Fuinjutsu skills, allowing him to make better explosive seals as well, without even having to make one. He didn't want his clones to make explosive seals because of... well... BOOM. That part at the start, with Mr Popo, was because of a review.**

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 12 (Next Level 94%)**

**HP: 1.25 mil / 1.25 mil (Regeneration: 41800/minute)**

**CP: 115,600 / 1.12 mil (Regeneration: 22550/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 145**

**VIT: 145**

**DEX: 154**

**INT: 267**

**LUC: 61**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 3475**

**Yen: 2280**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**Mystery Taijutsu Scroll**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**500 Senbon**

**Chakra Weights**

**Advanced Fuinjutsu**

**Fuinjutsu Mastery**

The **Poll** on my **Profile** for Subaru's **Summons** is still going

with dragons and phoenixes in the lead.

Add your **vote** by either doing the **poll **or **reviewing** which **summon**

you'd like to see Subaru have.

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7: Missions

**Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi**

**Hello, all my readers! Thanks for all of the support once again, the story hit 30,000 hits 2 days ago, 626 favourites and 833 followers. It also hit 151 reviews. Sorry that I still can't answer them individually, but I don't want to take thousands of words to write them out. With each and every category, we are increasing by about 150%, which is cool. We should hit 1k Followers next month and maybe even 1k Favourites too. That would be cool. Anyway, here are responses to all of your reviews. I'm on an Avicii marathon, so it might show in my writing.**

**1)**

**The excessive numbers with the system. No, I will not be lowering it. If Adventure Capitalism taught me one thing, it is that I love big numbers.**

**2)**

**I've read all the summoning reviews, and I have to sat, I agree with Burning Moonlight, pigeons would be good. Who expects them? And the amount of them there are along with the shit jokes I could make are immense. I might consider having a 2nd poll with them in, along with the top 3.**

**3)**

**Thanks to a few of you pointing out mistakes I made with numbers. Sometimes I forget to input them into my scripts.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**AvgustSk, Abdur Rauf Aymaan, darkpegasuzz, Marian, Guest, Kornozor, Shadowpawzzz, Inritus, alexantony471, Vmandy, Kaxhi, ujanguskus, shinigamisama455, Kyu9930, Guest, Dylan-A-Friend, Daddi, Vallavaryan, Dracowoman, Guest, Flareix, ivanacco1, Falconfighter1472, Deal With Itt, NobodyOwens5, Burning Moonlight, The Alpha 100, frytrix, flashback35a, KoldPlazma.**

**Now, before we start, here is a message from out sponsors, Raid Shadow Le- wait what? Let's try that again:**

**Now, before, we start, here is a random fact about the Story:**

_If Subaru had a theme, it'd be either Wildfire, by Gumi, or Highscore, by Teminite and Panda Eyes. Why, you ask? The lyrics of Wildfire fit into what Subaru's goals are, what happened to him and what I want him to become. For Highscore, honestly, the musical score and the note and chord progression fit in well with Subaru's character._

_For the opening of the fan-fiction, I'd have to choose Hated By Life Itself, by Iori Kanzaki ft. _

_Hatsune Miku. Specifically the cover by Haki Ashizawa. Why, you probably again ask? Because of how the lyrics intertwine a lot with deaths, early deaths and sudden deaths, which relates a lot to the Naruto Universe._

_I haven't chose an ending yet, review or PM if you have an idea for one!_

**Now... On with the story**

**Chapter 7: Missions**

* * *

It had been about a month of training with Itachi-Sensei, and he had been training me hard. I had levelled up twice, and levelled up my skills a lot too. At about the middle of week 2, I maxed out Beginner Fuinjutsu, and moved onto Advanced Fuinjutsu. I decided that since I was gaining stats so fast, I'd stockpile Points, so that I could use them if I'm in a bad situation.

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 14 (Next Level 14%)**

**HP: 3.44 Million/3.44 Million (Regeneration: 114800/minute)**

**CP: 3.10 Million/3.10 Million (Regeneration: 62000/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 177**

**VIT: 187**

**DEX: 204**

**INT: 288**

**LUC: 65**

**Points: 10**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 4345**

**Yen: 2550**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**Mystery Taijutsu Scroll**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**500 Senbon**

**Chakra Weights**

**Fuinjutsu Mastery**

My running skill was OP now. Since I never got tired, I could technically continuously run at 107m/s, which to my knowledge should be impossible. Shouldn't that at least burn the soles of my shoes? If not, my entire face? Anime logic I guess. Still though, even that should make a human-sized vacuum which would at least explode. Mah, not my problem.

Here are my skills:

**Observe: Lvl 34 (48%)**

**Chakra Sense: Lvl 42 (14%)**

**Running: Lvl 52 (91%)**

**Hiding: Lvl 32 (13%)**

**Leaf Exercise: Lvl MAX**

**Tree Walking: Lvl MAX**

**Water Walking: Lvl MAX**

**Kunai Balancing: Lvl MAX**

**Eavesdropping: Lvl 24 (52%)**

**Kage Bunshin: Lvl 17 (42%)**

**Shunshin: Lvl 20 (38%)**

**Henge: Lvl Max**

**Kawarimi: Lvl Max**

**Bunshin: Lvl MAX**

**Fuinjutsu (Advanced): Lvl 5 (2%)**

**Chakra Suppression: Lvl MAX**

**Narakumi no Jutsu: Lvl 17 (23%)**

**Throwing: Lvl MAX**

**ID: Lvl 5 (3%)**

**Niko Style Taijustu: Lvl 7 (19%)**

With Itachi-Sensei, I maxed out all my chakra control exercises, the **Henge** and **Throwing**, giving me a 100% accuracy, though dodging was still a thing, but my INT took care of it. And something else too? What? Oh yeah... I GOT FUCKING ID CREATE AND ESCAPE. It happened when all my stats were passed 150.

**[Congratulations, Gamer. We, at the corps, would like to reward you with a skill. Do you accept?]**

**[Y / N]**

I obviously accepted, and got ID Create/Escape, which I got the option to combine into one skill, called **ID**. While it's not a high level yet, I can make a dimension with low-level slimes. If I get it high enough, I could probably sustain it forever.

**ID (Create/Escape): Lvl 5 (3%):**

**Allows you to create an Instant Dimension with mobs. Useful for levelling and escaping situations. While inside, all time in the normal world will stop. **

**Time Limit: Lvl * 10 minutes**

**Unlocked IDs: Empty, Slime**

If time is frozen, will 50 minutes ever pass? That is the real question. Anyway, the implications of the ID are really high. Imagine if I just use it as an inventory since the Game doesn't provide one for non-game items. If I max it out, what if I stay inside for years? I'll be even more OP. I could use it to get time to think. I could use it to farm, It's honestly an amazing skill. I might just grind it by making and escaping empty IDs. Or get **Kage Bunshin** to do it. Haven't tried yet.

I also finally used my Taijutsu scroll. I didn't use it before because Itachi-Sensei might have seen my go to that style, but now, he's teaching me basic Taijutsu and is encouraging me to try and make my own style. It called itself Twin Tigers Taijutsu, or Niko Style for short. If I'm not mistaken, it's from Kengan Ashura, but I haven't really watched it. I skimmed past the first episode and that was it.

**Niko Style Taijutsu: Lvl 7 (19%):**

**A style of martial arts made from 4 separate points of fighting: offence, defence, redirection and breaking bones? Wait, what was that last one?**

**Attack power base: STR * (Lvl / 2)**

It took me a while to grasp the basics, but I have **Kage Bunshin** going at it every day. While they can't help me much with my STR or DEX, they are good for muscle memory, especially when you have Eidetic Memory from The Gamer. Itachi-Sensei said he'd take me on some D rank missions now, after training for a month. I wonder if the game has a quest system?

Right now, I'm with Naruto, who had become friends with Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and surprisingly, Sasuke. It seemed that by seeing how I, Naruto's brother, was under Itachi, his brother,'s apprenticeship, Naruto was good enough to be his friend. He gave a Hn no.23. A fucking 23. A You-Are-Worthy Hn. I had only heard about it in legends. I never knew it was real...

I was trying to convince Naruto and his friends to start pranking again, because, a, it was a major plot point of how Iruka because friends with Naruto, and b, because it seemed fun.

"Are you sure it'll help train us?", Kiba asked.

"Definitely. Imagine those pranks that we could do. Think of a paint bomb. What if it actually exploded? Then it could be used as a weapon in the future. It helps train your stealth and planning skills. You need to know how to get around guards, and teachers. Or in the future, civilians and enemy ninja. You need to learn to work together."

I tried to sell the point as best I could. With Sasuke in too, it'll be interesting.

"I'm in. If Nii-San says it'll train me, and he's already a Genin, then I'll do it.", Naruto says. The others start to join in.

"I'll get my chips, this might take a while."

"I'm in. You with me, Akamaru?" "Woof."

"Hn." (Hn no.14 for blasphemous infidels who do not understand; The Bring-It-On Hn)

"Troublesome. Okay."

Oh, did I forget to say that it was 10pm? I got Shikamaru to somehow convince his parents to let him have a sleepover at his house. His father was alright with the 2 of us, and knew the others well enough, and his mother immediately said yes because it would get Shikamaru more active. I had taken the liberty of buying some paint, feathers and tar, along with some ninja wire and a few buckets. Yes. We were going to chicken Mizuki.

Once everyone said that they were in, I got the 3rd reason I was doing this. Quests.

**[Quest: The Chicken of The Snake]**

**Prank Mizuki by turning him into a chicken**

**Rewards: 1000 Ryo, 5000 Exp, ?, ?**

**Bonus Quest: Leave no evidence behind**

**Bonus Reward: 500 Ryo, 1000 Exp**

**[Y / N]**

Yay! I finally got quests. The bonus one was a bit obvious, though with so many infid- I mean new prankers-, it might be hard to leave no evidence, but meh. It'll be alright either way. Even if we don't get caught, Iruka will probably know that it was the 6 of us. And Mizuki would blame us either way.

First, I made 2 **Kage Bunshins** and 4 normal clones, to take our place and do things like joking and playing games.

We set off into the night. 5 of us slipping. One of us (who's incredibly smart and attractive) leading the way. Once we got to the Academy, we climbed in through a window we had opened in the day. Inside the building it was... eerie to say the least. With something that I'm so used to seeing full of people, it's hard to imagine it completely silent. I lead the group over to the staff office.

I tried the door. It was locked. Shit.

I got some ninja wire out of my pocket and tried to remember what little I could from some books I had read at the library while learning more about the Elemental Nations. Picking locks. I fumbled around until it finally opened.

**[Through your actions, a skill has been created, Lock Picking]**

**Lock Picking: Lvl 1 (52%):**

**Allows you to pick any and all normal locks.**

**Speed = Lock / Level / (INT/100) seconds**

This gives me *This will be useful in the future* vibes. If **The Gamer** had a system like that, it would be cool.

**[The Gamer will remember that]**

Nice. It seems that **The Gamer **is a (man?) of culture as well. I can respect that.

**[Your reputation with the gamer went up by 500]**

Woah! That'll be really useful. Why didn't I get these before. I must've complimented the game a lot of times.

.

.

.

No message? I wanted the free reputation. It's basically LUC at this point.

Anyway, we made our way over to the locker with Mizuki's name on it. I lock-picked that too. I looked over to the rest of the gang, who were getting some things out of scrolls that I had given them and shown them how to use. Now, to set up the prank.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

When we woke up for the morning, we were all pretty giddy. We went down to eat at about 8am. For the rest of the gang to get ready for the Academy and for me to go to Itachi-Sensei to get D-Ranks. He told me to meet him at half 8am. I left a **Kage Bunshin** to go watch the chaos with them after eating and saying thank you to Shikamaru's parents.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

"UUUUUZZZZUUUUUMMMMMAAAAAKKKKIIIIIII."

Welp. Turns out I didn't need the **Kage Bunshin**. I could hear Mizuki shouting all the way from here. The clone hadn't popped yet, so it could get the entirety of the aftermath. Me and Itachi-Sensei were just mowing a garden with the help of our **Kage Bunshin**, with another quest I had gotten from the D-Rank. I might see if I could convince him to let me take tons of them at at time with my clones.

**[The Chicken of The Snake]**

**[Quest Completed]**

**[Bonus Quest Completed]**

**[+6000 Exp, +1500 Ryo]**

**[Other: +100 Rep with ANBU, -500 Rep with Mizuki, +1000 Rep with the Gang.]**

**[New Perk: The Prankster]**

**The Prankster (I):**

**A master prankster, soon to be famous throughout the Elemental Nations. But everyone needs a start.**

**+25% Stealth**

**-10% cost when buying Pranking items on the market.**

**[Quest Line Unlocked: The Prankster]**

**Have your name cemented in history, as the greatest prankster to ever roam the world. Be known throughout the Elemental Nations. Be infamous with your reputation. **

**[1/25]**

It seems that I have found something to do until canon starts.

.

.

.

The World shall know Pain.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**Sorry for the filler, everyone, but remember: Naruto is 41% of Naruto is a filler. This won't be a recurring thing, but when I need to get plot points down without doing massive things, there'll be a filler. Plus, there has to be some comic relief in the chapter.**

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 14 (Next Level 59%)**

**HP: 3.44 Million/3.44 Million (Regeneration: 114800/minute)**

**CP: 3.10 Million/3.10 Million (Regeneration: 62000/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 177**

**VIT: 187**

**DEX: 204**

**INT: 288**

**LUC: 65**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 4345**

**Yen: 2550**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**Mystery Taijutsu Scroll**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**500 Senbon**

**Chakra Weights**

**Fuinjutsu Mastery**

New poll is coming out soon. Be prepared. Remember to review.

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Fuinjutsu is Cool!

**Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi**

**Here is the next chapter, and hurrah! We are at 1k followers, like I predicted. The story is also at 40,000 hits, 751 favourites and 177 reviews. Now, for some replies to the reviews:**

**Firstly, I've said this in almost every single author's note. I. Will. Not. Curb. The. Numbers. Now, I know, that a lot of you are saying I should to help out with the story, of which, I am thankful for, but like I've said before, the numbers are staying. I had a really good review from Navn Ukjent, talking about how a stab wound might cause problems for my system, since it wouldn't do as much damage. To that, I introduce the wonderful world of percentages and plot.**

**I never intended some things to work with numbers, rather, some things are to work with percentages. Also, this is where the plot part comes in. Think of it like this. In the invansion during the Chunin Exams arc, tons of ninja must have died, most around Chunin. However, the Rookie 12 all survived, due to plot. An irrelevant chunin will die of a stab wound, but a main character genin, will be able to survive, due to both plot and power.**

**A Jonin would never die of a stab wound like a Genin. If a genin got stabbed in the chest, they would die, because of say 1 million damage, but a jonin would not because the numbers are lower than their health. This makes sense due to power levels too. However, attacking level isn't just exponential for Subaru, it is like that for all other people. It is why a Jonin is easily able to battle a dozen Genin. And how a Chunin would easily be able to take out a set of three Genin. The power levels are exponential.**

**Secondly, to those who talked about nerfs. Read the tags on the story. "OP!MC". I've designed the system to purposely make Subaru OP. That is the point of the story. **

**To those who pointed out things to do with numbers, thanks a lot, it really helps.**

**Now, for a random fact about the story:**

_The pairing for Subaru has been decided and planned out. By the end of this chapter, you'll probably be able to guess it._

_And no, I won't pull some bs and make this a harem._

**Now, on with the story**

**Chapter 7: Fuinjutsu is Cool**

* * *

It had been around 1 month and a half since me and Itachi-Sensei started doing D-Ranks. They weren't as bad as the anime and some fan-fiction portrayed them, though that could be because of my **Kage Bunshin**. When I got home from today's training and D-Ranks, my **Kage Bunshin**, which I had told to study Fuinjutsu, popped and I got a rush of memories. About a week ago, I had found out that **The** **Gamer's Mind** does not protect me from the headaches as much as I thought it would. Me and Itachi-Sensei were trying to see how much we could push my knowledge training by going to the library with a dozen **Kage Bunshin**, with Itachi-Sensei providing me with some chakra, by sending it through me.

**[Through your actions, a skill has been created, Chakra Infusion]**

**Chakra Infusion: Lvl Max**

**The ability to give someone else your chakra. **

**Uzumaki Perk: Chakra can damage someone's chakra system.**

**Full Control: Uzumaki Perk can be negated unless intentionally used to damage.**

Turns out that **Chakra Infusion** didn't have any levels and started off as max level, which was pretty cool. Now, when I got the memories from my fuinjutsu **Kage Bunshin**, I received a notification.

**[A new aspect of Fuinjutsu has been unlocked by starting Fuinjutsu Mastery]**

**[Would you like a walkthrough now?]**

**[Y / N]**

This meant a few things. 1, that my clones had maxed out **Advanced Fuinjutsu** and had started **Fuinjutsu Mastery**, which was really useful. By now, I could do a lot with fuinjutsu, from double ended sealing scrolls (storage scrolls which share the same pocket dimension), copying seals (seals which would copy the writing from one scroll to another), erasing seals (seals which would erase ink from a piece of paper), and tons more.

It also meant, that now, I'd be able to do more complex things with fuinjutsu. Hiraishin, anyone? Muahahhahaha! I WILL BE ALL POWERFUL.

.

.

.

That really hurt my voice. Naruto stirred in his sleep as I recounted what had happened.

.

.

.

Anyway, imagine that though, the Hiraishin. A lot of problems would be solved. Other things, like Bijuu sealing and Root, would also be less of a problem, with **Demonic Sealing** and other things. I giddily pressed the 'Y' on the screen.

The world went grey. Time has stopped. Za Warudo.

**[Welcome to the Fuinjutsu Mastery Tutorial]**

**In this tutorial, you will be shown how to create complex seals, and how you can learn more seals.**

**[Continue]**

**Complex Seals are seals that are made up of more seals. They are sometimes called compound seals and seal mixes. A common complex seal is the steam seal. This seal is made by combining the water seal (shown) and the fire seal (shown), with either connecting or stamping. Connecting is when the end of a seal stroke is connected with the end of a different seal stroke. This causes chakra to mix, meaning that the seals would work together. Stamping is when you place a seal ontop of another, by adding 'nodes' at all the intercepting points. The second method is usually used when seals need to fit on smaller spaces, while the first method is a universal method.**

**Complex seals can also be complexly sealed. By combining a stamped steam seal with a chakra-triggered wind seal, you can create a smoke contraption. Something which not only directs the steam exactly where you would like it to go, but also moves out of the seal at a set pace. This new, ultra-complex seal, or compound-complex seal, is not named, but can become famous under an individuals actions.**

**For example, the Hiraishin is a combination of 2 complex seals and a normal seal. The swift and electrostatic seal combined to make a random teleportation seal. The electrostatic seal is a combination seal, made up of a two lightning seals, and is sometimes called a dual-lightning seal. **

**A charge seal is the second part of the Hiraishin, made up of the lightning seal, and the spinning seal. The final seal, is the remote chakra seal, which is used in almost all seals.**

**These seals come together to make a teleportation seal which teleports to a giant mass of the users lightning chakra, which is expelled remotely by your own chakra.**

**[Continue]**

Oh. My. God. Or gods? I don't really know anymore but that's not what matters. The game just told me how to make the Hiraishin. One of the most famous seals in existence. The game is amazing.

**[+100 Reputation with The Gamer]**

I clicked continue.

**Now, for more seals. More seals can be learned through seeing the seals (due to your Uzumaki Heritage), and can be learned through trial and error. The second option is usually unadvised until such time that you have gained complete mastery. **

**[Finish]**

Fuinjutsu just got a whole lot more interesting.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I had been messing around with the complex sealing for a few hours now. I had an idea. A probably complicated and gonna-take-a-whole-lot-of-time idea, but an idea nonetheless.

A phone.

Yes, you heard me right, a phone. With the seals that I have I should be able to do it. All I have to do is have a copier seal on a multi-ended storage scroll with a chakra burster and a chakra finder on that. From there, I need the scrolls to have copier and ink eraser seals, and all I need to do is add a few conditions and a scrolling function, which would be pretty easy with a scroll extender and a chakra touch mover and hey presto: A phone.

Kind of.

I might need to add some other things like contact lists and image things, but then I'll have a fully working messaging app. I'd also be able to do video calls with photo seals and voice calls with audio seals, which are pretty simple. I'd also have to make a gallery, but with the multi-ended sealing scrolls, and nature-chakra receptors, that would be easy. And impossible to 'hack' too, unless someone can somehow have the same scroll, same chakra, and be in the same exact position as the person they are 'hacking' which is pretty high security. I'll have some **Kage Bunshin** work on that while I sleep.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I woke up today to a pleasant surprise, the 'phone' was completed. Turns out, I was right, when you split a phone up into individual seals and know how to connect them, it was simple.

That was another exploit found. Sleeping. While I slept, a **Kage Bunshin** could do the opposite of **Chakra Infusing** (under the same skill name), by taking Chakra away from me to stay alive. Normally, that would drain me of Chakra (obviously), but while I'm sleeping, I regenerate Chakra at an insane rate. It's something like... um... yeah... 100% EVERY FUCKING MINUTE.

I don't know whether that is a bug or an intended feature, but judging by the fact that **The Gamer** hasn't done anything about it (assuming that it is sentient, which by reputation, I think it is), I'll assume it was an intended feature. That meant that a single minute of sleep counted as fully rested, which was epic. The same thing happened for health, as long as I'm not in a combat situation and am actually sleeping in my bed. I learnt that after I passed out from Chakra Exhaustion one day, and woke up on the grass fields about 10 minutes later, with a third of my chakra back, which was the normal rate.

This entire bug/glitch/intended feature got me thinking about how OP the game is. Half an hour to recover each and every health point I had? That sounds absurd. In the average MMORPG, the day and night cycle take about 5 hours, and it took about half an hour to get to full health, which is the same but at a ratio. 24 / 5 = 4.8. 4.8 * 0.5 = 2.4. That meant that in in-game hours, it took 2.4 hours to go from empty to full health/mana, which meant that the gamer system was regen-ing me 4.8 times faster, which is a lot.

Anyway, back to the phone, the **Kage Bunshin** had managed to add all the features I talked about yesterday, and had made it so that scrolls were untamperable, meaning that adding chakra intentionally or unintentionally would not explode the scroll or something. The clone also adding some seals to prevent seals sent through the image or video call feature from working, since if they did, then anybody could just send an image of an explosive tag, and after it got out of the stasis of the pocket dimension, it would explode instantly, because of the chakra being added, especially the nature chakra.

When unregulated, nature chakra would just overpower some seals, a bit like how when Naruto tried to do the normal **Bunshin** in the Graduation Exams, his clones came out dead. Except, instead of clones, it's explosions, And instead of 'came out dead', it's 'blown to fucking smithereens'. That would have been a really smart assassination message to be honest.

The **Kage Bunshin** also added one other feature which I had not thought of. Wait, if a clone of myself thinks of something, does that mean I thought of it? I'll have to ponder over it later with a clone. WAIT, if I ponder with a clone, that means I think with a clone, which would make it separate thoughts, apart from the fact that pondering is usually done by yourself. Hmmm... I hereby name this the Clone-Thought Paradox. Now, where's my Novel Prize? What do you mean, 'they don't have those here'? Honestly, the audacity.

Me and Naruto ate breakfast together, before we both left to go to our respective Senseis. Once I arrived at the meeting spot Itachi-Sensei and I regularly came to, he was there waiting for me.

"Hokage-Sama has decided that you are ready for a C-Rank Mission. Pack your bags for 2 weeks and say your goodbyes, we leave in 2 hours. Meet me outside Hokage-Sama's office.", Itachi-Sensei said before disappearing in his classic **Crow Shunshin**.

I always was mesmerised by his **Crow Shunshin**, frankly, it looked epic. I was still deciding which type on body flicker I should use. For now, I just stuck to either the leaf one or a fire one. What about black fire? Mah, I'll think about it later. I body flickered to Naruto and Mine's apartment and left a **Kage Bunshin **to back my stuff, before body flickering to the Academy. Hmm... I'll appear in a **Black Fire Shunshin **(needs a better name), to show off. And yes, that is very childish of me. Bite me.

I appeared in the classroom which I would have been placed in, had I not graduated early. There, all the students and the two teachers stared at me with wide eyes. I looked around but could not recognise anyone.

"Erm... This isn't the right class, is it?"

I got blank looks in replies. A teacher spoke.

"You must be Subaru Uzumaki. Iruka-San's class is outside for a practical all day today at Training Ground 27."

"Thanks!", I smiled and waved before disappearing the way I came.

The students started whispering amongst themselves.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I arrived at the correct place this time and saw Naruto a couple of feet in front of me. In front of me, Mizuki was showing off his Earth Nature to the class. He turned to me.

"Why hello, Uzumaki. What purpose do you have for coming here?"

All of the students turned to me, unaware that I had came.

"Hi, Subaru-Nii.", Naruto shouted.

"Hi, Naruto.", I said before turning to Mizuki, "I'm just here to say goodbye to Naruto and a couple of my friends. I leave on a 2 week long C-Rank mission today."

"So you think that you can inter-", Mizuki starts shouting before being cut off by Iruka.

"Class, you can have a ten minute break. I needed to show Mizuki-Sensei something anyway."

All of the students came towards me.

"Hey Subaru, where are you going on your mission. Want a chip?", Choji said, handing me a chip.

"Sure," I said taking the chip, "I don't know where I'm going though. Itachi-Sensei just said to meet him outside Hokage-Sama's Office in 2 hours."

"Barf barf bark bark", Akamaru barked.

"Hey says good luck on your mission.", Kiba translates.

"Thanks, dog and dog-breath."

"Hey-"

"Woah, Subaru, where you going?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Do you need packing your stuff?"

"I can help pack your stuff."

"Me too."

"I offered first, get away."

.

.

.

My worst enemies surrounded me. Fangirls. Ever since I had graduated early under the 'super-cool' Itachi, I had gotten the Bane of All Prodigies. Something that both gods and devils alike fear. Something which has pushed people to the brink of suicide. The evil beings themselves. Fangirls.

I jumped at Naruto and body flickered us both to the opposite end of the training grounds.

I looked towards Naruto and saw his eyes water.

"You're leaving me for 2 whole weeks?", he whispered.

Oh... Naruto thinks I'm leaving him.

With a life like his, it's no wonder he's like this

"Naruto, I'll come back. I promise.", I said comfortingly, hugging him.

"I know you'll try to, but what if you can't? What if you die? You won't be able to come back then.", he says crying, "How will I know you're safe. What if the villagers start being mean again with you gone?"

I hugged him tighter.

It was true that when I was not around, the villagers got worse. They would sometimes throw garbage at him. Shout mean words at him. The likes.

"Hey, I'll be alright. It's a C-Rank. There's barely any danger. And I'm with Itachi Uchiha, one of the strongest people in the village, easily top 10. To him, C-Ranks are easier than a breeze. And, I have something for you."

I pulled out a 'phone' out of one of my pockets, which I had brought to show Itachi-Sensei what I had made. I gave it to him.

"With this, just write in and we can talk to each other. If you press that button over there, you can actually see me and talk to me. It's something I made this morning."

He seemed comforted by my words and I showed him how to use it. My **Kage Bunshin** popped after placing all my stuff in a multi-ended sealing scroll that I, the original, and my clones share. I channelled my chakra to the seal then thought of a phone. Thankfully, there was a dozen or so that my clone had picked up, them having been made during the night while a clone was making them.

"These are called phones. Give them to all of our friends and show them how to use them. We can all talk to each other."

He smiled and I flickered us both to our group of friends. I nodded at them then flickered away.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I still had well over an hour until I had to meet Itachi-Sensei. I decided to make as many phones as I could with the help of my shadow clones.

After I had done, the conversation I had with Naruto reminded me of something:

Group chats and group calls.

While they would be harder to make, with duplication, it should be simple enough. The way you actually got someone's 'phone-number' was simple, and no, it wasn't a phone number. It was chakra. All you had to do was input your chakra, and the scroll would check it against the pocket dimension's stuff to see who you were. Then it would take a picture of you from your own scroll and use it for any and all people you give your number to.

I decided not to put the feature in yet, since it had been a long day of Fuinjutsu. And night. Wait, does it count as me doing work if I give all the work to **Kage Bunshin**s? Welp, this question again.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I met Itachi-Sensei as planned outside of Jiji's office, and we both were called in.

"Hello, Subaru-Kun.", Jiji said, with his grandfatherly smile.

"Hi, Jiji.", I said, before remembering to give him a phone, "I actually have something for you. I call it a phone. It..."

I spend the next five minutes explaining what it was and how to use it. I also gave Itachi-Sensei one too.

"Simply amazing. With this technology, ninjas around the world could stay connected."

I smiled at his praise. Itachi-Sensei gave me an approving nod too and Hn no.42 ("I'm impressed").

"I've already given about a dozen of these out to Naruto and my friends.", I told him.

"I see. Were you planning on mass-producing these? If you sold them, you could both get a lot of money and help the population."

"Yeah, me and my **Kage Bunshin** actually made a few hundred already. I was planning on selling them for a low price. About 100 Ryo. It would be sold to ninjas and civilians alike."

"Very well. I will take hold of another scroll, if it is alright with you."

I handed him a scroll.

"I'll see if any of our mass producers can work with these. If so, then we'll have started selling them before you get back. All money will be transferred to your account."

"Thanks, Jiji!"

"Now, for your mission. Your mission is to accompany a merchant to Takigakure. You are expected to stay there with him for a week before accompanying him back to Konohagakure."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama.", both me and Itachi-Sensei said, bowing.

"You may send him in now."

The door opened and revealed a man, looking to be in his 40s. He was rather plump, but still had a fit build. He was about the height of Itachi-Sensei, 175cm. He wore an expensive looking suit and a golden wristwatch.

"These two ninja are accompanying me?"

"Yes, Shigure-Kun.", Jiji replied.

"They look a bit young to me."

"Itachi-Kun here is a Jonin and one of our prodigies. Subaru-Kun is also one of our prodigies and is a Genin."

"Very well. We leave straight away.", he said, walking out.

Itachi-Sensei and I both bowed to Hokage-Sama and left with him. Once we arrived at the West Gate, we all signed out at the gate guards, who were not yet Izumo and Kotetsu. About five minutes into our journey, I decided to make small talk with the client to find out more about why he was going to Taki.

"So, Shirgure-San, what are you selling at Taki?", I asked, while walking behind him.

Itachi-Sensei had decided to take front as for me, it was unfamiliar territory.

"Nothing, I actually work for Yamanaka Flowers. They've asked me to go and get some plants and flowers that are only found at Taki. The main one is..."

We ended up talking for about a few hours, before Itachi-Sensei decided that we should take a rest. As a civilian, Shigure wasn't used to extended periods of walking or running.

There, I ended up phoning Naruto, who has finished lessons by then, and talked to him for a while about his day. Turns out, people were somehow already talking about phones and how I made them. It would be a few days before they started selling, and the amount of hype, they would probably sell really well.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

On the last day of travelling, we had just got up. I found the sun still rising, as we walked on. Walking with a civilian could get annoying. Me and Itachi-Sensei could have probably got to Taki in a day or two, and that is with reduced speeds. Suddenly a voice called out, "We've got you surrounded. Give us all your money and nobody gets hurt."

Me and Itachi got into our fighting positions as two dozen bandits came out.

Itachi looked at the man who spoke, and without warning, through a kunai straight at his head. The other bandits charged.

I watched as the life in the killed bandit faded out. And watched.

A bandit made it's way to me and tried stabbing me with what was presumably a knife. Child's play for a ninja, even a Genin like me. I dodged, then redirected his arms to his neck, effectively killing him. Another few bandits charged. Each died in similar fashions.

It seemed to go on for hours. Charge. Dodge. Kill. Repeat. I don't know how many people I killed that day. And frankly I don't want to.

While **The Gamer's Mind** probably stopped me from most of the trauma, the fact that I took someone's life stuck. I had known what I was getting into when I decided to become a ninja with Naruto. Even before that, when I first befriended Naruto and started to live with him. The world was violent and cruel. Violent and cruel indeed.

I vomited my breakfast out before wiping my mouth and hands clean with a water canteen I had on me.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

The battle was over and Itachi-Sensei had come to check on me. He easily came to the conclusion that I had had my first kill.

"Subaru-Kun, are you alright?", he asked in his typical stoic manner, but to someone like me who had spent every day with him for over a month, it was clear that he was trying to be comforting.

"Yes, Itachi-Sensei. I knew what I was getting into when I applied to be a ninja."

An awkward silence came between the two of us.

"I may not be good with the emotions of others, but let me tell you what my Senpai told me after my first kill."

He looked up, as if recalling a memory.

"Killing does not make you a bad guy. Killing is a part of life. The question is the reason of killing. To protect someone or to harm them? Because while killing is bad, saving the innocents is more important. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Itachi-Sensei chuckled at a memory.

"At the time, I did not know how both parts of what he said were linked, but after a while I understood. Sometimes, killing to protect those you love. To protect your comrades. It happens. But what matters is that they are safe. I leave you with those words."

Itachi-Sensei started walking towards Taki, the merchant who had stayed behind to stay safe following. I followed too, as if what had just occurred had not happened.

I would kill if necessary, to protect my loved ones.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**So, has anyone guessed the ship yet? To those who actually read the ANs, drum roll please... The ship is going to be Fuu! **

**After thinking about possible ships and how they would work, Fuu seemed like a great option. It would easily fit into the story too, since in canon she was too... dead... to get a ship. **

**If anyone thinks that the fight scene is underwhelmign, that's the point. Killing in the ninja world is a mundane thing, and I wanted it to seem as that. The Gamer's Mind handles most of the trauma of killing for Subaru, meaning after a short while, he'll feel just peachy.**

**Anyway, here are the stats, even though they were never mentioned this chapter:**

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 16 (Next Level 12%)**

**HP: 8.32 Million/8.32 Million (Regeneration: 277300/minute)**

**CP: 7.49 Million/7.49 Million (Regeneration: 149750/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 190**

**VIT: 198**

**DEX: 224**

**INT: 302**

**LUC: 65**

**Points: 10**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 12730**

**Yen: 2550**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**500 Senbon**

**Chakra Weights**

**Goodbye, but before you leave, I leave you with this:**

I found a way to satisfy both Pigeons and Phoenixes as summons.


	9. Chapter 9: Waterfall of Tears

**Subaru – Gamer and Shinobi**

**The next chapter has arrived! Currently, the story has 1162 followers, 882 favourites and 198 reviews, as well as about 50,000 views. Anyway, here are some replies to some of the reviews:**

**A reason why Subaru hasn't used his extra 13% of control on his wind chakra is because he used to be a Skyrim player. In all seriousness though, he's a good player at games, and realises that hoarding is the best thing to do. He may end up going down the Skyrim path, and saving it for bad time, only for the bad time to not be bad enough. **

**Like I explained before, I'll be calculating damage by percentage. That means depending on who it's used on, Ninjutsu and other techniques will show different damages. So yes, I am going to show damage.**

**For CP/Second and HP/Second, that may not be a bad idea, I might put up a poll. For Naruto, that will be a plot point in the future, so I don't want to reveal too much, but know that your review does mean something.**

**Now, for the chakra and level stuff. I want you to remember that Nono is a crippled woman in this story, meaning her HP and CP are permanently damages. As for why Subaru can't use Shadow Clones much, please remember that he's only 7.**

**Now, finally, for the major backlash and questions about phones. Firstly, you have to remember that both in the anime and in other fan fictions, Hiruzen grew really soft. The appearance of another 'grandchild' would have furthered that. Additionally, the fact that his 'grandchild' made something so alien and amazing, would have warped his decision. Some of you are acting like Danzo is the Hokage.**

**Now, for a random fact about the story:**

_There are lots of possible reasons Subaru is in the world of Naruto. Don't discount Orochimaru, Danzo or even the Sage being the reason._

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Waterfalls of Tears**

* * *

It was currently midday and we were nearly at Taki, at our speeds (which were slow, since we were with a civilian), we would reach there in less than a minute. As we approached a waterfall, we saw two ninjas jump out in front of us.

"Why are you here?", one asked.

Itachi-Sensei took out the mission request from his pouch and showed it to them.

"For security reasons, you will be blindfolded."

The other ninja tied a blindfold to Itachi-Sensei's head, and the first one came to me and the merchant to do the same. We pulled no resistance. They then led us through a series of tunnels, and probably through a Genjutsu, to make sure we couldn't remember the path to the village. Out of all the villages, Takigakure no Sato was the only name that made sense, since no other village was actually hidden, to my knowledge.

Once the blindfolds were taken off, I was greeted with the sight of a giant tree, with houses and buildings neatly aligned around it. Even Konoha, which was known for it's trees didn't have any as big, or majestic as the one I was seeing. The merchant saw my laugh and chuckled, "Yeah, it's an amazing sight to behold, isn't it."

I just smiled. We were led to the office of the leader. Once we arrived, we were met with a boy, around the age of 20, in the seat.

"Welcome to Taki, Konoha Nin.", he greeted, "My name is Shibuki."

Itachi-Sensei and I both bowed, then Sensei handed Shibuki the mission document, which he read over, to confirm it's details.

"Very well. I'll have a shinobi escort you to your living accommodations. Please feel free to explore the village, once you've settled in."

The merchant split off from us once we were outside the building. We then went, with the escorts, to a nice looking hotel. We were given room no.21 and no.24 (which was unusual, since normally, we'd be expected to share a room), and packed out some of our stuff. All I really left behind were some scrolls I didn't need, since most of my things were either stored by **The Gamer** or stored in one of my scrolls.

I leapt out of the building, through the window, happy that I could explore another village.

**[Achievement Get: Waterfall]**

**For every village you go to, you will get an achievement which gives you some coins, or even a perk. For going to all the major villages, you will receive a bonus.**

**+500 Ryo**

**+3 Stat Points**

**+1 Perk Point**

**[Continue]**

While the Ryo was not much, compared to what I had, the stat points and perk points were welcomed. It was now that I realised I had not used them. 'Menu':

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 16 (Next Level 12%)**

**HP: 8.32 Million/8.32 Million (Regeneration: 277300/minute)**

**CP: 7.49 Million/7.49 Million (Regeneration: 149750/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 190**

**VIT: 198**

**DEX: 224**

**INT: 302**

**LUC: 65**

**Points: 13**

**Perk Points: 2**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 13230**

**Yen: 2550**

**Items:**

**+13% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**500 Senbon**

**Chakra Weights**

I assigned 2 to VIT, 10 to STR and the last one to LUC, since you can never have enough luck. I rolled both of my perk points.

**[You have rolled: +50% Control Scroll. This has been combined with +13% Control Scroll to create +63% Control Scroll]**

**[You have rolled: +1 Perk Point]**

The first one was cool. The second one was useless. Story of my life. Anyway, deciding I wouldn't roll the perk point I got, I entered the market place. There were tons of shops there, ranging from the normal food stalls, to gift shops to even laundrettes. I made my way to the gift shop to get a present for Naruto and maybe a few others.

I left the gift shop 400 Ryo less rich and with a snow globe-type toy which has a Genjutsu cast on it to emulate leaves falling from the great tree. I decided to go to a food stall to see if there was any good food, hopefully ramen. I found a stall called "Ichikaru Ramen", which sounded a bit _too_ familiar to a shop I new back home.

"Can I get two bowls of Miso Ramen please?", I asked, sitting down at a stool. Even the inside of the stall looked like that certain ramen stand brought from the heavens back home. As I got my bowl, I had a taste. It was good. But, not Ichiraku Ramen good.

"Meh. Ichiraku Ramen was better.", I muttered under my breath.

With the speed of an elite Jonin. Scratch that, a Kage. The two Ichikaru's sped to me.

"Oh, so you've heard of my cousin's stall in Konoha?", the male said, "Tell, me. What ingredients does Teuchi use? I must appease every customer I serve, else I would be sinning to the Ramen Lord."

"And who looks better, me or Ayame? Obviously me right? I mean, of course.", the daughter of the stand owner said.

I didn't know what to do, so I slurped up the rest of my ramen, at speeds only Naruto and future Hinata could rival and **Shunshin**ed away in a Ramen Body Flicker.

.

.

.

That was intense. Anyway, I think it gave me an idea for my **Shunshin**. A ramen body flicker. They would call me Lord Miso on the streets and would taste my broth in the sheets, "MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHH"

.

.

.

I really need to get a life, don't I?

I looked around. In my excitement, I didn't think of where to flicker, so I flickered to a random place. It seemed I was on one of the lower branches of the trees. The lush green leaves and the view made that obvious. There was a young (around my own age) mint-haired girl at the edge, who had looked towards me, to see what caused the commotion.

"Hello! My name's Fu. Wanna be friends? I don't have a lot of friends. Please will you be my friend?"

The girl had somehow made her way to me and was jumping up and down. It was like a second Naruto. Taking a closer look at her, I recognised her from canon. She was the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, who sadly didn't get much screen time. At least she got more screen time than Tenten.

I smiled, "Sure. My name's Subaru."

"Yay! Now I have 2 friends!", she shouted, fist pumping the air.

Oh yeah, as a Jinchuriki, she wouldn't have much friends.

"So, where're you from? Is that a headband? Woah, you're a ninja already?"

I sighed. This was a lot like another Naruto, "I'm from Konoha. I became a Genin recently, so I'm on a mission here. I have a week break, so I was exploring."

"Oh cool! How did you do that Ramen thingy?", she asked, stars in her eyes.

Did all Jinchuriki love ramen or something? I mean, sure it's a blessing of Kami, but I never knew there were this many religious people. To be fair, ramen was the only thing Naruto could buy in canon, meaning he had to love it. Maybe the same thing happened to Fu?

"It's a body flicker. I was running away from the Ichikaru's.", I shivered at the thought of them.

"Yeah, they can be... eccentric sometimes.", Fu said, also shivering.

We both laughed it off, uncertainly.

"Anyway, since you haven't been here before, wanna explore the village? Please! Pretty please. With a cherry on top too. Those things are nice.", Fu said, closing her eyes and nodding her head at the thought of cherries.

I laughed at her cheerfulness, "Okay."

No sooner did the words leave my mouth, than I was forcefully taken.

She showed me her tree-house, which contained a simple bed, desk and a few other things. There was a picture of herself and Shibuki, presumably taken recently, given the heights. They were at a waterfall, probably the one straight outside the village.

Other villages had stupid names. Village hiden in the sand? At best, it was near the sand. Waterfall was probably the only village with a sensible name.

The park was where we went next. There were other kids there who started whispering about her, to the point where I ended up glaring at them, directing some of my chakra towards them, making the kids scurry off, not wanting to 'die' from the 'demon' and her friend, the 'monster'.

We ended up laughing and playing at the park for another hour or so, since everyone else had left. Our next stop, the ramen stand. There, I encountered the demons from hell themselves, the owners. They weren't as bad as they were last time, but still kept nagging me for how Ichiraku Ramen tastes, though I gave no answer, not wanting to betray devout followers of the ramen god, Kami.

Oh? You thought Kami was the God of All? You're not wrong.

Ramen is Love; Ramen is Life. Ramen is the sustainer and the protector, the omnipotent and the benevolent. Ramen will protect you in times of need. Hail Ramen!

.

.

.

Naruto's rubbed off on me too much.

At the end of the day, it was time to get back to the hotel. We had ended up visiting more places, like tourist areas, and other shops. I ended up spending a few thousand Ryo on items to give to Naruto and a few other people back home.

"Do you have to leave?", Fu said, teary-eyed, hugging me.

"I'll be back tomorrow to play with you, I promise.", I said, comforting her.

"That's what everyone else says, then their parents tell them not to play with me."

"I don't have parents. Besides, you're my friend."

"Really. You promise?", she looked into my eyes, hers sparkling.

"Yes.", I smiled

She let go of me then jumped around, "Yay! I have 2 friends now."

"Before I leave, I have something to give you.", I said, unsealing a scroll with some phones I had made. I handed one to her, "Here."

"Woah! What is it?"

I spent the next ten minutes explaining what it was and showing her how to use it. I gave her my number, so to speak, and tested it out.

Subaru: Ramen is nice, isn't it?

She giggled before writing out her own message.

Fu: Yes it is

"Anyway, I really have to go now."

She wrapped me in a hug, "You better come back tomorrow, you hear me, mister?"

I smiled at her, "Sure. Bye!"

"Bye, Subaru!"

I vanished in my **Ramen Shunshin**, once again amazing Fu, and reappeared outside my room at the hotel, room no.21, as we had decided. I unlocked the door then went in, and saw the bed ready, and all my scrolls where I left them. I checked the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 7:32 pm. I had some time to kill.

I made some **Kage Bunshin** to practice some basic lock-picking with some locks in a random scroll we had.

Yes, we have a scroll full of locks. We? Hmmm. I guess I'm accepting that they're different people.

"Yo! Creator, I have an idea. We should make an archive/storage with tons of things. Kind of like the inventory, but for everything. And better. Obviously."

Now that **I **think about it. **I** should make an archive. It'd be really useful. Maybe I can become the Amazon of this world? I could put tons of companies out of business. Total market dominance. I WILL BE ALL POWERFUL. MUAHHAHHAHAHHA.

.

.

.

I really have to tone that down, don't I?

But in all seriousness, it would be easy enough to store whatever I need to. The hardest part would probably be getting exactly what I want out. Maybe some simple thought projections? What would that even include?

Obviously, some electric impulse readers, and decoder modules made of some logic gates, but what else? Does it really need anything else?

I created another **Kage Bunshin**, this one with enough chakra to last a while, and had it start working on the thought reader side of it.

I'd also have to index all of the things inside, which wouldn't be that hard with some electrical data stores and some basic shock and stun seals for intruders. Might make a blood seal too, for extra security ™.

I decided to get an early night in, while **I** worked. Yes. Totally me working. Not clones. No sir.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I've decided. It's finally time to get myself a summon.

It was 6 am, and I had awoke in a fit of genius. I put off summoning because I didn't want to get into a hostile summoning clan that may try to kill me if I go into their territory. But now I realise something. I'm the Gamer. I had plot armour. Or so I should have. Are there any other gamers in the world? Either way, I should have plot armour, which is probably enough to protect me.

.

.

.

Right?

I body flickered to an open field I saw yesterday, and performed the hand seals I had seen so many times before, channelling my chakra through them.

"Summoning Jutsu!", I shouted, before being teleported to a different location.

I looked around to see a forest of black wood, with firing embers on all locations. A squawk above me made me turn to see a few dozen black silhouettes in the form of birds. They started dropping down on all sides, circling me with burning black and grey feathery monsters. A path was cleared and a larger bird came down. It's beak reached to at least 50 ft in the air, it's majestic wings closing in and the commotion died down.

"Welcome human...", the beast started, "You are at Hi no Mori, the ancestral home of the phoenixes. What is your name and why are you here?"

I Got. PHOENIXES. Thank god for the fucking plot armour. I'll be set for life.

"My name is Subaru Uzumaki.", I bowed to the boss summon, "I am here because I performed the summoning jutsu. I wish to sign the summoning contract of the phoenixes, if you will have me. I am prepared for any test you wish to give."

The summon looked into my eyes, "Very well, young Subaru. My name is Yoru, I am the leader of the Phoenixes. Now, sit down, young one, let me tell you a story first.

"Long ago the summoning world was rules by a singular summon, and their master. The summons were the phoenixes, and the master of the phoenixes was the Shinigami himself. I was only a young chick back then, but I still remember his presence.

"Then came the Otsutsuki. The God clan, as they so arrogantly call themselves. They decided to plant a chakra fruit on this world, but a woman names Kaguya decided to eat the fruit to stop a war. The labours of the fruit, the God Tree, understandably got angry, and decided to retaliate by sending the Juubi, a chakra monster with 10 tails.

"It lashed out at civilisation. But that is not the story I wish to tell. Instead, I wish to tell you about the summons. We, as the phoenix clan, decided that in order to protect the world, we would give a portion of our power to every summoning race, and so, the summoning clans were born.

"After the war, we let the summons keep the powers we gifted them. Death granted us power beyond what we had before, but at a cost. We were not allowed to interfere unless the situation was dire. And so, we watched. The endless wars, which Kaguya had sought to stop. The change of Ninshu to Ninjutsu. The formation of the hidden villages. However, we still needed a way to keep in contact with the mortal world, while all this happened.

"So we hid our power and size, and became something mortals call pigeons. W-"

"Pigeons?", I asked incredulously. Though, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Pigeons were not usually noticeable, making them the perfect spy summons. What's more is that they must be coordinated attacks. No bird species shits that much on people. But enough of my conspiracies, they also could look alike, by just changing the size and slightly lightening the colours.

"Yes. Pigeons. We are the most powerful species in the world. My species are spread all over the world. We are the perfect spies, the perfect offensives and the perfect defences. Now, young Subaru, the Shinigami said that only the most worthy would be able to use the same summonings as him, and so, he left a test."

Shit. The Shinigami himself left me a test? Does my plot armour cover this? Hopefully. I promised Fu I'd play with her today and promised Naruto I'd be back safe.

"The test is simple. Resist the call of death for 10 minutes. We will begin when you are ready."

The call of death? Am I going to have to face the Shinigami? Naruto... Fu... Sorry if I don't make it back.

**[Quest: Death's Embrace]**

**Survive the call of death for 10 minutes**

**Rewards: The Phoenix Summons, 10000 exp, ?**

**Bonus Quest: Learn why you are in this world**

**Bonus Reward: 25 Points, 5000 exp**

**[Y / **N **]**

"I am ready.", I said with false confidence.

The flock of birds rose into the air again, forming a tornado of black, flaming feathers around me. The sky darkened, but at the same time, the light brightened. Occasionally, a feather would burst out and be incinerated by an invisible force. A loud crack could be heard above me, and I looked up.

Only to see a black lightening bolt strike my head.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

I looked around, taking in the sights. To my left, there was darkness sporadically moving about, almost like it was alive. To my right, there was the same thing, only light instead of dark. At my feet, the two forces were peaceful, occasionally sending bursts of white or black into the other side. The two beings, as it seemed, were almost working in harmony.

Out of the black side, a figure emerged. It came out holding an orange book. It's robes were tattered, exactly how you'd imagine the God of Death to be. Its face was covered by the shadows of the hood it wore.

What was that orange book? Did it contain the names of everybody who is going to die that day? Did it contain everything that would happen to me in my life? What was in that boo-

A giggle came out of the Shinigami, "Oh, Mai. How can you take so many at once?"

FOR FUCK'S SAKE. CAN'T THERE BE A NORMAL PERSON IN THIS FUCKING WORLD?

It was Icha Icha Paradise.

.

.

.

The Shinigami, God of Death. Was. A. Pervert.

I give up.

"Oh, you're here. These mortal books can be fun.", the death god said, holding the book in the air, it disappearing in a flash, "Welcome to my domain. This isn't the first time you've been here, I see."

"No?", I said weakly, "I'm here this time because of the phoenix summons."

"I see.", the god said, stroking his... chin? I really couldn't tell, "How about a match of chess while we wait. We can talk while we play."

He summoned a chess board and a seat for me and himself. He wanted to play chess?

"There are some rules, obviously. The first is that both of us will have 5 minutes on the clock each. You don't have to win the match, but I may give you some information if you do."

The god cheekily smiled.

"However, should the timer run out, your soul will once again belong to me, and you will die.", he said grimly.

I sat down at the seat. I looked at the board before we started. Could that be the bonus quest? Is that how I find out about why I'm in this world? That must be why he was both saying that I didn't have to win and that the timer running out would signify my death.

Sure, I could just purposely lose, but that would mean I would never find out whatever information he has for me. And thus, the match would be prolonged with me trying to win, which could bring me closer to my death.

"I'll play blacks, you can play whites. Let's begin!", the god looked like he was having fun.

I begun with a simple move, "Pawn to G3."

Click. I clicked my side of the timer.

The piece moved itself when I said this. I somehow knew that I wouldn't have to move them manually and, so, didn't even attempt to.

"Pawn to E6. Now Subaru, how are you liking the new world?"

Click

"Knight to F3. It's good so far. I have friends and am slowly revolutionising the world. One phone at a time."

Click

"Nice desires. Bishop to B4. But what about the going ons with the world? How are you going to deal with the Akatsuki, Otsutsuki and everything in between?"

Click

"Bishop to G2. I'll get there when I get there, I suppose. With enough strength and with my knowledge of the future, it should be doable."

Click

"Should be? You realise that you'll be going against people who can level villages in their groups? Maybe even individually? Queen to F6."

Click

He wasn't wrong. As I am right now, even going all out, I probably wouldn't even be a nuisance to them. I'd have to get stronger.

"I'll have to get stronger, I suppose. King to G1, Castle."

Click

"You're not wrong I guess. How would the phoenixes help you against such great foes? Pawn to D5."

"Pawn to D4. They would..."

Click

And so the match continued. Pawns were taken, and so were queens. I managed to upgrade one of my pawns to a Queen.

1 minute seconds remaining for me.

I used my queen to go to the edge of the board, where he retaliated by sending his knight after my king. I sent my queen to capture his knight, and in 2 turns I won.

I looked over to the side and saw the timer at 6 seconds. 6 seconds more and I would have died. The Shinigami chuckled, "Well done, Subaru. You have earned 3 things. The Phoenix Contract, the Seal of Death's Messenger and information."

"Seal of Death's Messenger?", I asked, confused.

"I wish for you to be my champion on the mortal plain. Killing those who dare try to affect the balance. Naturally, you will gain an insignia so that those who know of me know who you are."

"But doesn't everyone know about you? You're the Shinigami."

"Sure, they know of the death god, but they don't know of my exploits on the mortal plain."

"I see.", I said blankly.

I felt a burning sensation on my back as I fell to the ground.

"You have been marked with the insignia of death, and have been granted powers and my own summoning contract. Use these wisely, Subaru Uzumaki."

I fell into the darkness and let slumber consume me.

-/\\-

| Subaru: Gamer and Shinobi |

-\/-

**Hello, everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry, I've been busy with irl stuff. I know this chapter isn't to my usual (shit) standard, but I hope it's good enough. **

**Name: Subaru Uzumaki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Title/Status: The Gamer, Orphan**

**Level: 16 (Next Level 92%)**

**HP: 8.76 Million/8.76 Million (Regeneration: 291900/minute)**

**CP: 7.88 Million/7.88 Million (Regeneration: 157600/minute)**

**CC: 100%**

**Affinity: Wind (5%)**

**STR: 200**

**VIT: 200**

**DEX: 224**

**INT: 302**

**LUC: 61**

**Points: 0**

**Perk Points: 1**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Ryo: 9738**

**Yen: 2550**

**Items:**

**+63% Control Scroll**

**+500 Rep Points**

**50 Kunai**

**50 Shuriken**

**500 Senbon**

**Chakra Weights**

There is a poll on my profile called 'Have you seen these amazing links' with links relating to the story. Check them out if you want!


End file.
